El camino para ser una heroína
by Nyausi
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivir a los años juntos? Serie de One-shots sobre la vida escolar de la clase 1-A con Uraraka Ochako como protagonista.
1. Adiós, colores

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Adiós, colores**

Si lo pensaba bien, era uno de los grandes consejos que le habían dado nunca… aunque no iba dirigido a ella directamente.

Es que… claro, tenía los consejos de sus padres sobre la vida -y el dinero, sobre todo acerca del dinero.

También aquellos consejos frívolos de parte de sus amigas: _"recuerda siempre ponerte protector solar porque sino tendrás arrugas a muy temprana edad"_ sonaba en su cabeza por las mañanas con la voz de Mina.

Tenía otros más fundamentales y que se relacionaban con circunstancias de vida o muerte: en batalla siempre terminaba escuchando la voz de Arizawa sensei, de Gunhead, Iida o Deku, todos siempre diciéndole qué debería hacer -era gracioso, pues incluso había momentos en que su consciencia le gritaba como lo hacía Bakugō.

Sin embargo, escuchar a Midnight decirlo tan claramente era lo que necesitaba para dejar de tontear con sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de la verdad.

\- Niñas, nunca confundan el amor con la amistad y la admiración- les había soltado de pronto y sin anestesia mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor que estaban compartiendo.

 **BINGO**

¿Sería eso realmente?

Ciertamente no tenía mucha -nada- de experiencia al respecto. Si de hablar de sentimientos se trataba, en su cabeza solo estaba el sentimiento de ansiedad de dinero y de privación constante a la que se había sometido durante todos los años de su vida: hablar de amoreran palabras mayores.

\- ¿Cómo saber cuándo es realmente amor? -Había preguntado con voz queda y sonrojándose un poco ya que las miradas de sus compañeras rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella. Recibió silencio y una mirada de complicidad de parte de Midnigh

\- A su edad todo parece verdadero y eterno -respondió restándole importancia-, pero creo que hay tres cosas que deben tener en cuenta: lo que tienen en común, el tiempo que pasan juntos y si les dan ganas de tener sexo con esa persona.

Las mejillas de todas se tornaron de rojo furioso.

 _¿Tener sexo con Deku-kun?_

Una risa explosiva llenó el comedor mientras Uraraka se doblaba afirmando su estómago, sin parar de reír.

Definitivamente eso estaba fuera de sus planes: podía sentirse unida a Deku porque fue la primera persona a la que habló en esa escuela y debido a las circunstancias posteriores; podía pasar una infinidad de tiempo con él hablando de todo y de nada, pero de solo pensarse a sí misma teniendo sexo con él no había podido parar de reír por lo extraña que sería esa situación.

\- ¿Ochaco-chan? -le llamó Tsuyu- ¿Estás bien? -la aludida solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmarse respirando hondamente.

\- Parece que tenemos a la primera que se aclaró las dudas -comentó la maestra de las chicas poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la muchacha por los hombros.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, sensei -fue todo lo que la chica dijo, soltándose del agarre de la mujer.

Las dejó solas.

Sinceramente no le interesaba seguir con esa conversación, sobre todo porque la visión de sus amigos -Deku, Iida y, su más reciente adquisición, Todoroki- acomodados en el salón viendo un programa de terror le era más llamativa que el seguir indagando en sus sentimientos.

¿Amaba a Deku? Sí, porque era su amigo -su mejor amigo-pero ¿quería tener una relación amorosa con él? No, claro que no.

Se dejó caer en el sillón en el espacio que quedaba entre Midoriya y Todoroki, era un espacio pequeño, pero nada que el apoyarse más contra Deku y poner sus piernas sobre Todoroki no pudiera solucionar.

Compartió una mirada rápida con el portador del One for All y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras con una de sus manos revolvía el cabello de Iida que le había acercado unos bocadillos: esa era su gente y no iba a seguir arruinando sus relaciones por creer lo que no era: ya algún día tendría tiempo para eso. No que lo estuviera buscando.

Claro, Deku se sonrojó un poco, pero le sonrió también. No había por qué confundir el avergonzarse por ciertas situaciones con el amor: ya All Might se había encargado de señalárselo.


	2. Malibu

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Malibu**

Para Kaminari no representaba ninguna dificultad el saber qué tipo de música disfrutaba cada uno de sus compañeros, tuvo años de práctica en su antigua escuela y, cuando la duda aparecía, siempre estaba Jiro para ayudarle. Por supuesto, no es que fuera algo muy difícil: las personalidades de las personas a su alrededor les gritaban qué escuchaban y sino, era bastante simple encontrar grupos que les pudieran gustar.

Sin embargo, las preparaciones para la celebración de esa noche estaban siendo complicadas para ambos, ¿la razón? Ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de qué tipo de música le gustaba a Uraraka.

En un inicio se dejaron llevar, ¿cómo a la adorable Uraraka no iba a gustarle el pop? Pero cuando intentaron buscar canciones específicas y las pusieron en la casa una semana antes de la fecha establecida para tantear el terreno, solo obtuvieron miradas de desconcierto de parte de ella, gritos desafinados de Mina, miradas de desaprobación de Iida y un par de regaños de Aizawa por interrumpir su sueño.

Intentaron con canciones que rayaban en lo romántico, pero esta vez obtuvieron un par de sonrojos de Yaoyorozu y Midoriya, gritos de fastidio de parte de Bakugō y un dúo de cantantes bastante extraño por parte de Tsuyu y Kirishima. Uraraka solo se dedicó a reír.

Intentaron con K-pop, J-pop e incluso pop norteamericano. Luego, en la desesperación, sucumbieron a las sugerencias de los demás y pusieron música electrónica, música clásica, música tradicional japonesa e incluso metal.

NINGUNA REACCIÓN POR PARTE DE URARAKA.

Llegado ya el día, la pareja había desistido. El playlist para el karaoke de esa noche tenía de todo lo que les podía gustar a los habitantes de la casa y nada de lo que ellos supieran que podía gustarle a la festejada.

* * *

\- ¡SORPRESA! -Gritaron todos cuando Iida ingresó a la casa acompañado de la castaña- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Un poco de confeti voló por el lugar, los cabellos de la chica e Iida se llenaron de él y luego ambos se vieron envueltos en una vorágine de abrazos por parte de las amigas de Uraraka, logrando que el delegado de la clase obtuviera unas mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso.

Un par de manos tomaron a la festejada y la instalaron frente a una mesa llena de comida. Pasaron un par de horas en la que se dedicaron a comer y charlar, a reír y bromear entre ellos. Rápidamente el ambiente cambió para dar paso al _cumpleaños feliz_ y un trozo de pastel para cada uno, cortesía de Satō.

\- ¡Hey! – se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada y todos volvieron la vista hacia el profesor titular que se asomaba- recuerden que tienen permiso hasta las 23.00 y que quiero verlos limpiando mañana por la mañana.

\- Sí, señor -respondieron todos al unísono con una sonrisa. No todos los días Aizawa sensei estaba tan permisivo con ellos.

\- Entonces, ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! -gritó Mina tomando a la festejada de la mano y llevándola a la sala que se había convertido en un karaoke gracias al arduo trabajo de Kaminari y Jiro.

Uraraka solo podía sonreír instalada en uno de los sillones con Yaomomo a su lado mientras escuchaba los berridos de Mineta intentando cantar una canción desconocida para ella. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le dijo que sus compañeros estaban disfrutando la celebración que habían preparado en su honor pues incluso Bakugō se veía menos desagradado que de costumbre mientras conversaba con Kirishima y compartía opiniones sobre la música que sonaba con Tokoyami.

Más allá podía ver a Deku conversando con Mina, al parecer buscaban una canción para cantar en dúo. Claramente Deku había sido arrastrado por la efusividad de la chica y no había encontrado la forma de escapar. Le hizo un gesto de negación cuando él le envió una mirada de auxilio.

De pronto sintió un movimiento a sus pies y se sorprendió al ver a Todoroki acomodándose en el piso para luego usar sus piernas como apoyo de su espalda, algo que había comenzado a hacer desde unos días atrás cuando ambos junto a Iida se habían tomado el cuarto de Midoriya y habían terminado viendo videos de rescates de All Might. Era extraño ya que Todoroki no era una persona que buscara el afecto ni el contacto físico con alguien, pero sentía que era una forma en que le decía que confiaba en ella sin decirlo directamente y todos sabían cuánto le hacía falta el tener amigos al chico.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Uraraka-san -le murmuró, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo a modo de respuesta, Yaomomo había comenzado a hablarle.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Uraraka a pesar de que los muy obvios celos de Yaoyorozu le estaban incomodando cada vez más.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras cantar, Yaomomo? -le preguntó a la chica, si no iba a dejarla hablar a solas con Todoroki, al menos que le permitiera integrarse a la conversación de ellos.

\- La verdad, no conozco ninguna de las canciones que hay para escoger -señaló la chica con un poco de desgano- creo que deberé ponerme al día con la música actual… en casa sólo se escucha música clásica.

 _Típico_. Pensó la cumpleañera al tiempo que tomaba el cuadernillo que contenía la selección de canciones para el karaoke que habían hecho sus amigos.

\- ¿Vas a cantar algo, Ochako-chan? -Le preguntó Tsuyu que estaba sentada un poco más lejos. La castaña iba a negarse cuando sus ojos cayeron en una canción que conocía, ¡por fin!

Sintió un codazo demasiado fuerte en sus costillas para guardarse el grito que había soltado, pero Kaminari le impidió seguir quejándose porque Jiro le señalaba a Uraraka: había escogido una canción. Se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos y corrieron para buscar sus celulares y tener a mano una lista que se relacionara con la canción que ella iba a cantar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Malibu? -murmuró la chica cuando unos acordes muy conocidos para ella comenzaron a sonar y comenzando a buscar frenéticamente algo en su lista de música.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que este sería el tipo de música que le gustaría? -Murmuraba Tōru un poco más atrás: una de las primeras a las que habían pedido ayuda pensando en que podría espiar en el cuarto de la chica para averiguar algo.

\- _Help me please burn the sorrow from your eyes_ -cantaba Uraraka, no era la mejor voz, pero en comparación con los chillidos que Deku y Mina habían lanzado antes, eran un alivio para los oídos de todos, sin contar que la canción parecía querer decirles algo- _Oh come on be alive again, don't lay down and die_.

\- _Hey hey, you know what to do_ -comenzó un grupo a corear la canción entre los que se encontraban Kirishima, Kaminari, Ojiro y Sero, al tiempo que Todoroki iba a unirse a Deku e Iida quienes estaban más cerca del lugar en donde Uraraka cantaba y formaban, junto al grupo anterior, un pequeño público para la chica. Por otro lado, Jiro buscaba desesperadamente más canciones de grupos similares a Hole.

\- _Cry to the angels, I'm gonna rescue you, I'm gonna set you free tonight, baby_ -continuó cantando la chica mirando a sus tres amigos, todos le sonrieron de vuelta sintiendo las palabras de la chica bastante cerca: claro que ella los había salvado de una u otra forma, con su cariño, su confianza, su alegría y su falta de prejuicios.

Yaomomo miraba desde lejos como Todoroki comenzaba a moverse con el ritmo de la canción y le sonreía abiertamente a la chica que cantaba en esos momentos: tendría que hablar pronto con Ochako-chan y confesarse con Todoroki, sin embargo podía entender el encanto que el ser parte del grupo de Midoriya ejercía sobre el hijo de Endeavor. Ochako-chan poco tenía que ver ahí.

 _Más bien debería entender que son solo amigos_. Pensó la chica para pronto ser tironeada por Tōru y unirse al grupo que había terminado semi-abrazado moviéndose al ritmo de la canción mientras quienes conocían la canción la coreaban junto a Uraraka.

\- _And I knew, love would tear you apart, oh and I knew the darkest secret of your heart_ -cantaba Jiro apoyando a Ochako mientras tironeaba a Kōji quien, en toda su timidez, se movía también al ritmo de la canción con una sonrisa leve en el rostro.

Después de eso, todo fue buscar y cantar. Ochako terminó demostrándoles toda una faceta desconocida que fluctuaba entre el grunge y el rock más indie: totalmente inesperado.

No supieron cómo fue que terminaron así, pero finalmente hasta los de la clase B se habían autoinvitado a la celebración y terminaron junto a Midnight y EraserHead (quienes se habían asomado solo a cerciorarse de que todo iba bien y no estaban consumiendo alcohol) cantando canciones de Sex Pistols y The Clash. Curiosamente, Ochako también las conocía.

Un mundo por descubrir se habría frente a Kaminari y Jiro: bienvenidas las sorpresas.


	3. La niña del té

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **La niña del té**

¿Por qué estaban todos vestidos de esa manera? Misterio absoluto. Si alguien les pedía una explicación, lo primero que dirían todos es que fueron órdenes de Aizawa sensei, pero realmente ninguno de ellos veía el por qué estar vestidos de manera tradicional cuando no era época de matsuri ni había una ceremonia especial en la UA para tener que estar todos tan formales.

Aún así era agradable verlos así, todos parecían un poco mayores y formales, pero parecía una ocasión especial y las chicas ya habían comenzado a sacar fotografías de todos con todos en las poses más extravagantes y ridículas que podían, siempre en miras de formar nuevos y buenos recuerdos con sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien, vengan acá -llamó Aizawa sensei mirándolos detenidamente a cada uno y apuntando algunos errores en la forma en que se habían puesto sus kimonos a algunos de los alumnos-. Lo de hoy me parece una tontería, pero son requisitos del director Nezu para que puedan graduarse, así que… aquí vamos. -Y abrió una puerta para dar pie a una habitación típicamente japonesa en donde se encontraba una infinidad de herramientas necesarias para tomar el té.

\- ¿Vamos a celebrar una ceremonia del té? -Preguntó Yaoyorozu incrédula.

\- Como héroes de Japón deben saber hacer ciertas cosas típicas cuando van de visita oficial a ciertos lugares, normalmente a quienes nos invitan de otros países les encanta hacernos creer que saben celebrar esta ceremonia, así que lo mínimo que deben saber hacer ustedes es realizarla correctamente.

Y ahí estaban ahora, las chicas de un lado, cada una sentada con un par de hombres y Todoroki de pie al lado del maestro.

\- La familia de Todoroki es muy asidua a este tipo de cosas, así que él sabe hacerlo perfectamente, será él junto a mí quienes los supervisaremos y corregiremos. Primero practiquen y luego pasaremos revisando y corrigiendo.

\- Sí, señor.

Era difícil, demasiado considerando lo inquietos que muchos de ellos eran. Era imposible imaginar que en un día Bakugō, Kirishima o Mina pudiesen aprender a hacer la ceremonia correctamente. Aunque también Midoriya e Iida estaban en apuros: uno por estar demasiado nervioso y el otro por estar muy tenso intentando realizar todos los pasos correctamente. Ni hablar de cómo le estaba yendo a Ojiro y Shōji debido a la fuerza que manejaban quienes ya habían roto varios de los implementos necesarios.

Al menos a Yaoyorozu le estaba yendo bien, eso de moverse con suavidad y gracia le salía natural, aunque su forma de preparar el té seguía sin ser correcta y cada vez que Serō yTokoyami probaban el té preparado por ella lo encontraban o demasiado simple o demasiado amargo, sin la cantidad de espuma necesaria o con un mínimo de agua.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal otra vez, Jiro-san -señaló Todoroki al ver a la chica recibir la taza de manos de Bakugō.

\- Esto… es muy… frustrante -murmuraba al tiempo Kaminari demostrando su incomodidad por la vestimenta y la pose que debía mantener.

\- Vamos a terminar todos con dolor de espalda por esto -señaló Tōru mientras intentaba acomodarse ante la mirada de desaprobación de Yaomomo.

\- Tōru-chan, no hagas eso -señaló la chica mientras intentaba volver a revolver el té y que lograse por fin ser bebible. Tokoyami volvía a mirarla moviendo la cabeza negativamente y la chica terminó con bajar los hombros como si estuviera derrotada.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó Todoroki, que los había estado observando con atención.

\- Yaoyorozu realiza todos los pasos correctamente pero…

\- ¡Soy pésima preparando este tipo de té! -exclamó agitada la chica.

\- ¡TODOS SOMOS PÉSIMOS EN ESTO! -Se escuchó de pronto gritar a Mina que terminaba por soltar la taza de té que le habían entregado y tirarse sobre el tatami, importándole nada la corrección que exigía la situación en la que se encontraban. Otros tantos de sus alumnos le siguieron, dándose un pequeño descanso de todo el estrés que les había producido el ser incapaces de cumplir con una tradición como esa.

Aizawa suspiró. Ya estaba dándose por frustrado e incluso había comenzado a contemplar la posibilidad de falsear los resultados de ese "entrenamiento" para el director Nezu, sobre todo considerando que ¿quién sabría en otro país cuál debería ser el sabor exacto del té? ¿Quién sabría qué tan delicados debían ser los movimientos? ¿Quién podría culpar a los chicos de romper alguno que otro intrumento con su heróica fuerza? Cuando de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Uraraka, sobre una muy femenina y delicada Uraraka.

Lloraría de la emoción si no fuese porque sus ojos siempre estaban demasiado secos.

¿Cómo había logrado eso? Ni idea, pero tenía al anteriormente tenso Iida y el nerviosísimo Midoriya bebiendo té de manera perfecta, mientras que ella sonreía levemente y continuaba con los pasos para finalizar la ceremonia que, al parecer, acababa de celebrar para ambos chicos (por tercera vez si su memoria no le fallaba).

\- Oi, Uraraka-san -la llamó, la chica se dio la vuelta inmediatamente- ven acá y haz la ceremonia para mí.

\- Sí, señor -respondió inmediatamente, tomando los utencilios que se le habían asignado y caminando tranquilamente hacia donde estaba ubicado el profesor.

\- Todoroki, ven acá tú también -llamó al chico-. El resto se les acabó el descanso, ¡sigan ensayando!

\- Sí -murmuraron los demás con la aflicción presente en sus rostros.

Ochako no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que el profesor no le había puesto mucha atención las veces que se había acercado al grupo, sobre todo porque toda su atención había estado en los pésimos movimientos de sus amigos, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando él la llamó: era bastante probable que él quisiera comprobar si efectivamente podía llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

 _Se mueve casi tan delicadamente como Fuyumi onee-chan_. Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Todoroki cuando la chica comenzó con los preparativos necesarios para servir el té. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, los hombres solo observaban atentamente los movimientos de la chica. La actitud solemne de los tres terminó por llamar la atención de los demás alumnos y todos comenzaron a observarlos atentamente e intentar imitar la actitud de cada uno de los participantes.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, Ochako-chan! -Exclamó Tsuyu una vez que la chica obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Aizawa después de que diera el primer sorbo de té a la taza que le habían entregado. La chica solo respondió con una sonrisa tímida, aún cumpliendo con el rol que se esperaba de ella y entregando la siguiente taza a su compañero.

\- Bien hecho, Uraraka-san -la felicitó el hombre, al tiempo que Todoroki soltaba un suspiro después de beber el té, ¡esa sí que había sido una buena preparación del té matcha! Era casi comparable a la que hacía su madre.

Los tres continuaron con los últimos movimientos que exigía la ceremonia. Pronto Uraraka se vio ayudada por Midoriya para ponerse de pie (lo más difícil al estar envuelta en tantas capas de ropa).

\- Bien hecho, Uraraka-san.

\- Siendo sincero, no era algo que habría esperado de ti, Uraraka -comentó el maestro de manera despreocupada. A la chica le apareció una leve vena en la frente, demostrando que el comentario le había molestado un poco.

\- No por nada me llamo Ochako, sensei -fue todo lo que respondió la chica, poniendo énfasis en las primeras sílabas de su nombre al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Realmente es por…? -Comenzó a preguntar Todoroki, quien estaba de pie al lado de la chica, esperando nuevas órdenes del maestro.

\- ¡Claro que no, Todoroki-kun! -Respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba descuidadamente la espalda del chico-. Mi madre me tuvo practicando esto desde que tengo uso de razón… nunca supe porqué, la verdad.

\- Quizá fue porque…

\- Ustedes dos ya cállense -interrumpió el maestro-. Uraraka, estás a cargo junto a Todoroki, arreglen este desastre -les dijo antes de encerrarse en su saco de dormir y tirarse al piso descuidadamente. Al menos tenía a buenos estudiantes en los que podía descansar, a ver si la chica era capaz de corregir los desastres que estaban provocando sus estudiantes, tal y como lo había hecho con sus amigos más cercanos.

\- Muy bien -murmuró la chica, mientras veía el rostro suplicante del resto-, creo que tenemos mucho en qué trabajar.

\- Ajá.


	4. Auxilio

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Auxilio**

A decir verdad, no era un resultado que le sorprendiera, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fuese a recibir aquel examen con agrado de manos de Aizawa sensei.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre ese gran 32 en la hoja que estaba más llena de equis que de círculos, al tiempo que escuchaba las celebraciones de aquellos compañeros que habían obtenido una buena calificación. Se sintió aún más deprimida al escuchar a Aoyama decir que ese había sido el examen más fácil de los que habían tenido hasta el momento y obtenía un asentimiento de todos a su alrededor, clara señal de que había perdido una oportunidad de obtener un buen resultado.

Guardó rápidamente el examen en su bolso para resguardarlo de ojos indiscretos, lo último que quería era que sus compañeros comenzaran a interrogarla sobre el por qué de esa mala calificación y ella terminase aún más deprimida de lo que ya se sentía. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Iida y Midoriya intentaban captar su atención, pero simplemente los ignoró, comenzando a guardar el resto de su material escolar en el bolso.

\- La clase terminó -anunció EraserHead-, vayan directo al dormitorio y se ponen a trabajar y repasar.

\- Sí, señor -respondieron todos mientras tomaban sus cosas para disponerse a regresar a su nuevo hogar.

\- Uraraka, tú te quedas.

 _Aaaaaaah… lo que me faltaba_. Fue lo que pensó mientras volvía a dejarse caer en su asiento y hacía señas a sus amigos para que no la esperasen.

Hubo un par de minutos de tensión para ella mientras el maestro apresuraba a sus compañeros para irse del salón, optando por echarlos de mala manera y cerrar la puerta con rapidez. Se acercó con mirada atemorizadora a la chica mientras tenía el libro de clases en su manos: todo pintaba para mal.

* * *

Por la falta de luz que entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio podía darse cuenta de que era tarde. Estaba a punto de anochecer y sentía que no había avanzado en nada de lo que Aizawa sensei le había encomendado por su bien: lo había escuchado alzarle la voz y mostrarse decepcionado por las calificaciones que estaba teniendo en el último tiempo, había escuchado los reclamos de su maestro con la cabeza gacha, había empuñado tan fuerte sus manos mientras él le señalaba que no podía darse le lujo de tener esas notas en las asignaturas normales porque ya en el curso de héroe no estaba sobresaliendo, que se había hecho daño; estaba triste y frustrada pero esperaba que los consejos que le había dado el profesor titular le sirvieran de algo, de lo contrario, no sabría cómo darle la cara a sus padres en la próxima visita.

En el escritorio frente a ella tenía revueltos varios de sus cuadernos de notas y libros de las diversas materias que estaba cursando, pero por más que lo había intentado, era incapaz de percatarse de dónde estaban los errores que había cometido en los exámenes: era como si hubiese perdido un par de semanas de su vida en otra parte. Por supuesto que sabía qué había pasado en esas semanas con su concentración, pero no por eso iba a dejar de lado sus sueños: necesitaba un plan de contingencia de forma urgente y todas esas horas pensando y buscando, la habían dejado con la convicción de que solo había una persona que podría ayudarla en esos momentos con la mano firme que necesitaba.

Desde que había vuelto de su conversación con el maestro -con ojos llorosos y aún más alicaída de lo que había estado durante la semana- evitó a todos sus compañeros. Agradecida de que cuando ella volvió todos estaban en sus cuartos o en el gimnasio entrenando, se fue a encerrar rápidamente a su cuarto y, cuando estuvieron libres, tuvo un pequeño desfile de personas paseándose frente a la puerta de su cuarto, a ninguna fue capaz de responderle, más avergonzada que otra cosa.

\- Supongo que ya es hora de enfrentar la verdad, Ochako -murmuró para sí y levantó la vista hacia el reloj que estaba escondido entre los diversos libros que había en su escritorio: a esa hora ya deberían de haber cenado todos y estar viendo televisión o encerrados en sus cuartos. Preparó un bolso con el material necesario y salió lo más silenciosamente que podía de su cuarto rumbo a las escaleras, rogando por no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.

\- Ochako-chan -la voz de Tsuyu le llegó desde su espalda- ¿estás bien?

\- No -respondió sinceramente la chica-, pero ahora voy a buscar ayuda, Tsuyu-chan -con fuerzas de quizá dónde le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa marca Uraraka-. Ya verás que pronto volveré a ser la misma.

\- Esfuérzate -fue la respuesta de la chica, dejando a Uraraka continuar con su camino.

Pero claro, decirlo era más fácil qué hacerlo: apenas tocó la puerta quiso arrepentirse y salir corriendo de ahí porque ir a pedirle ayuda al delegado de la clase implicaba el enfrentarse también a sus cuestionamientos.

\- ¿Uraraka-kun? -Exclamó sorprendido Iida cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Iida- kun… necesito ayuda -fue la respuesta de la chica que lo miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes, inmediatamente el chico la dejó entrar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La chica se quedó un momento de pie en el centro del cuarto sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras que su amigo esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de ella. La chica sólo atinó a meter la mano dentro de su bolso y sacar los exámenes que llevaba, se los tendió al chico.

\- No entiendo nada -le dijo a modo de explicación- y eres el único que me puede ayudar.

\- No creo ser el único, Uraraka-kun -le dijo el chico observando detenidamente los exámenes de la chica mientras le hacía algunos gestos para que se sentara en el escritorio que él tenía en su cuarto.

\- Eres el único en el que confío lo suficiente para ello -murmuró la chica a modo de respuesta. Iida se sonrojó un poco y soltó una breve sonrisa mientras buscaba un par de cosas en su habitación-. Espero no ser una molestia ni incomodar en tu horario -agregó la chica mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa debido al silencio en el que Iida había quedado-, quizá ahora no sea el mejor momento, puedo venir otro día y así puedes organizarte de mejor manera y…

\- Uraraka-kun -la interrumpió el joven mientras llevaba otra silla para sentarse al lado de la chica- no hay nada más importante para mí que ayudar a un amigo -respondió mientras tomaba de las manos de la chica un cuaderno que le tendía-, pero me preocupa el saber por qué llegaste a esto.

Ahí estaba, la pregunta a la que le temía, pero no podía hacerse la desentendida, no con él.

\- Deku-kun -fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

\- Creo que… -inspiró profundo para darse valor- o creí que estaba enamorada de él... o no sé...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Iida-kun, baja la voz, vas a molestar a los demás.

\- Lo siento -respondió bajando la voz- pero… ¿qué?

\- Pues eso… llevo semanas dándole vuelta al asunto y cuando me quise dar cuenta, las cosas estaban así -dijo señalando las hojas que había sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Y ya tienes una respuesta para eso? -Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- No, pero no puedo dejar que siga interfiriendo en mi camino -Iida asintió con la cabeza-, tú sabes por qué quiero ser una heroína, si sigo así no cumpliré con nada y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

\- Entonces dejemos eso para después y pongámonos manos a la obra -señaló el chico abriendo el primer libro para comenzar a ayudar a su amiga. En esos momentos podía tener mil preguntas al respecto, sobre todo porque la situación de la chica implicaba la participación de su otro amigo más cercano, pero ella no había acudido para eso, ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para volver sobre ese tema. No que fuese experto en temas amorosos tampoco.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron juntos encerrados en la habitación? Toda la noche.

¿Estudiaron toda la noche? Claro que no, pero ambos terminaron exhaustos después de trabajar arduamente en matemática y Uraraka ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para volver a su habitación, así que terminó durmiendo en la cama de Iida mientras que él se acomodaba en el suelo.

¿Fue extraño el despertar del día siguiente? Por supuesto, sobre todo porque Kaminari y Ojiro los vieron salir juntos de su cuarto y comenzaron a hacer un par de bromas que hicieron enrojecer a la chica y comenzar a gritar a Iida hasta que Uraraka terminó lanzándoles uno de los textos de estudio que había llevado justo en sus caras.

Pero si había algo que le había alegrado a Iida es que él había estado primero en la mente de su amiga para pedirle ayuda. Él, no Yaoyorozu o Todoroki. Sin contar que de paso le había confiado algo que creía que ni siquiera Tsuyu-chan-kun sabía a ciencia cierta.

Se sintió importante.


	5. Compañeros de entrenamiento

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Compañeros de entrenamiento**

No iba a parar de murmurar, eso seguro.

Tampoco iba a parar de tomar notas intermitentemente en su cuaderno.

A fin de cuentas, no todos los días se le permitía observar a su amiga explotando un lado que no esperaría de ella; sí, la había visto luchar otras veces pero no con esa detención. Ahora podía ver las posibilidades de tener una compañera que fuera así de hábil con lo que su cuerpo lograba hacer y las estrategias que fluctuaban en su cabeza eran miles.

Sin embargo, Iida no podía evitar mirar con preocupación a Midoriya mientras este no sacaba la vista del enfrentamiento que estaba ocurriendo frente a la clase. Era imposible no notar que estaba haciendo rechinar sus dientes y que semostraba más inquieto de lo normal; todo más evidente aún cuando a cada cierto tiempo veía cómo activaba el Full Cowl sin darse cuenta. Incluso podía sentir la tensión en sí mismo ya que habían sido varios los momentos en que había deseado saltar al centro y sacar a Uraraka de ahí.

Tsuyu estiró su mano y la posó sobre el hombro de Iida mientras que éste se estiraba un poco, adoptando una posición que le permitiría tanto atrapar a Midoriya si hacía algo indebido como correr hacia su amiga de ser necesario; ella también rebosaba preocupación en su mirada, pero confiaba en lo que Ochako podía hacer y era capaz de comprender que la intervención de sus amigos no sería nada bienvenida. Observó cómo -nuevamente- Ojiro conectaba un golpe duro en un costado de su compañera y apretó el hombro de Iida cuando la escuchó soltar un quejido de dolor, uno de los tantos que ya le habían escuchado ese día.

Intentó en vano controlar su respiración mientras miraba con un dejo de temor los fieros ojos de su compañero de entrenamiento, era claro que para Ojiro las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control y había comenzado a tomarse aún más en serio el enfrentamiento, el último golpe que había conectado con su cuerpo lo decía. Ahora figuraban ahí, listos para reaccionar a una órden de su maestro, mientras que Ochako sentía que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento.

¿Realmente necesitaba seguir con eso? En un inicio creyó que sí, anhelaba poder demostrarle a sus compañeros que sí servía para algo, aunque fuese para demostrarles que su cuerpo tenía una mejor resistencia que cuando utilizaba su individualidad -todos la habían visto con mareos o vomitar luego de un uso prolongado de su antigravedad, lo que la hacía vulnerable en batallas extensas-, y ya eran muchas las veces que había terminado sintiéndose un lastre no solo en los entrenamientos, sino que en las situaciones de vida o muerte a las que ya se habían enfrentado. Pero su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera. Estaba segura de que debía tener esguinces y quizá algún hueso roto, sin contar con los múltiples hematomas que aparecerían en su cuerpo en unas horas. Era suficiente con haber llegado al enfrentamiento final de ese mini-torneo que estaban celebrando con sus compañeros, situación a la que había llegado más por suerte que por mérito propio.

A duras penas esquivó una patada de su compañero quien, a pesar de verse también cansado, tenía más experiencia en ese tipo de enfrentamientos y no significaba una gran dificultad el no poder utilizar su cola para atacarla. Logró conectar un golpe que no era ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni rápido como lo era al inicio y ni siquiera fue capaz de conectar el siguiente golpe: Ojiro la esquivó y ella terminó trastrabillando hasta casi caer.

\- Uraraka -escuchó un grito ahogado desde el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos observándolos. La voz de Deku le llegó clara y pudo distinguir en ella la preocupación y la desesperación.

Miró hacia sus amigos y negó con la cabeza. No quería darse por vencida aún, necesitaba ayudarse a sí misma, de lo contrario nunca podría ser una real compañera para Deku, Iida o Tsuyu: las únicas personas con las que le interesaba iniciar una agencia en algún futuro.

Volvió a tomar una posición de ataque y Ojiro le dedicó una sonrisa agotada. Era obvio que él sería quien ganara esta contienda, pero eso no implicaba que ella no iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Podía sentir la electricidad entre ellos, él también estaba por llegar a un punto de inflexión en donde sería capaz de perder el control; sería peligroso si lo lograba, pero también una pequeña victoria: todos sabían que cuando alguien pierde el control demuestra también sus debilidades más fácilmente.

La dulce y firme voz de Gunhead llegó a su cabeza desde los recuerdos lejanos de meses atrás:

 _Piensa dónde vas a dar el siguiente golpe, cuál será tu siguiente movimiento, nunca despegues tu mirada de lo que hará tu contrincante. Debes estar siempre lista para responder y cómo reaccionar en caso de que logren conectar un golpe._

Izquierda, derecha. Golpe con la derecha, patada hacia el frente. Paso, paso. Un grito ahogado. Empujón en el hombro. Un jadeo de dolor. Esquivar, volver a golpear, jadear desesperadamente por aire. Sentir las costilas palpitar. Volver a conectar los ojos con Ojiro, escuchar más atrás murmurar a Tsuyu con Iida, oír a Deku susurrar una y otra vez palabras que no eran identificables.

Luchar.

Luchar no para sobrevivir, no iba a morir en ese momento. Pero luchar para sentirse digna, luchar para ser una buena contrincante, luchar para ser una buena compañera. Luchar para que Iida, Tsuyu y Deku estén orgullosos de ella y no preocupados a morir como se encontraban en esos momentos.

\- Está quedando menos de un minuto –señaló el maestro que los miraba con ojos inexpresivos desde un costado.

Conectó un golpe, una patada con todas sus fuerzas en medio del pecho de Ojiro. Escuchó su quejido de dolor y ella salió despedida hacia atrás luego de perder el equilibrio por el golpe. Sintió las manos de Kaminari en su espalda -así de lejos había llegado que casi cae sobre sus compañeros-. Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa para luego volver a darle la cara al chico con el que luchaba.

Pagó cara la distracción. Sintió las piernas de su compañero rodeándola y haciéndole una llave en el suelo. Esta vez no fue capaz de acallar el grito de dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, supo entonces que ya sus fuerzas se habían acabado, lo sintió sobre todo cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre subió desde su garganta. Observó lánguida al joven que de pronto la miraba con pavor y supo que lo había logrado: Ojiro estaba fuera de sí, era el momento perfecto para conocer sus debilidades y encontrar una brecha en su defensa que le permitiera hacer algo más que solo lanzar golpes con esperanza. Sin embargo, ella ya no tenía forma de seguir con esa pelea… se sintió un poco de vuelta al festival deportivo.

Se arrepentía, claro que sí. Solo a ella podría ocurrírsele que con una práctica y unos cuántos entrenamientos podría hacerle frente a alguien que había dedicado toda su vida a practicar artes marciales.

Tonta e inocente Uraraka.

\- OJIRO-KUN, BASTA -se escuchó el grito desesperado de Tōru y el chico soltó un suspiro. Tuvo la impresión de que iba a tener que escuchar los reclamos de la chica durante largo rato por la noche.

\- Uraraka-san, lo siento -susurró a su compañera mientras soltaba el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la chica y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Aizawa-sensei nombrándolo como el vencedor del día. Hubo satisfacción en su pecho, pero también un sentimiento amargo.

La vieron caer y no hacer un movimiento más. Escucharon la voz de Aizawa darla por perdedora. Y ahí estaban, corriendo y saltando lo más rápido hacia ella. Sin embargo, Ojiro se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Fue él a quien se le manchó la ropa de sangre cuando Uraraka comenzó a toser.

\- Mierda -murmuró para sí mismo más como un regaño que otra cosa. Era claro que tendría que seguir entrenando su temperamento: no supo cuándo detenerse al sentirse acorralado por la chica.

Con pesar y seguido de sus compañeros, salió con ella rumbo a la enfermería para que los ayudaran a ambos con sus golpes. No sólo era una forma de redimirse ante sus últimas acciones, sino que también una forma de reconocer a su contrincante.

Con todo lo que había escuchado y visto de ella, jamás pensó que en sus ojos encontraría la misma decisión que había en su familia para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabía que para ella no era fácil seguir el ritmo porque era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba por entrenamientos físicos de ese tipo.

 _Aún así, ansío entrenar con ella._ Se dijo a sí mismo dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a los amigos más cercanos de la chica: desde ahora iba a quitarles algo del tiempo que la chica les dedicaba.


	6. No sirvo para esto

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **No sirvo para esto**

Iba a ser un día normal y feliz. Eso era lo que el conjunto del día soleado y los cerezos en flor alrededor de la escuela y dormitorios le decían.

Iba a ver a sus amigos después del receso de fin del año lectivo y el par de semanas que había pasado con sus padres. Se pondrían al día con algunas novedades y armarían planes para su nuevo año juntos; quizá tendrían una visita de Aizawa-sensei en los dormitorios para recordarles ciertas reglas comunes y amenazar a Mineta por algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Ese era el día que esperaba y por eso había llegado temprano a instalarse en los dormitorios. Por supuesto, era lo que había ocurrido -en menor grado- al encontrarse con Mina, Tōru y Ojiro. Sabía que pasado el mediodía llegarían Iida y Tsuyu, y que Deku llegaría casi a la hora de la cena porque estaba con All Might en algún lugar que no había especificado. A pesar de no tener a sus amigos más cercanos a la mano, se había entretenido arreglando un poco su -normalísimo- cuarto hasta que se había distraído por la vista que tenía desde su ventana: el jardín que habían sembrado días antes de que terminara el invierno se veía hermoso, así que decidió salir a contemplarlo un rato antes de que el frenesí escolar se lo impidiera más adelante.

Todos creían que su amor por observar el cielo sólo se relacionaba con los astros nocturnos, pero también amaba el poder mirar el cielo del día cambiar de color y las nubes pasar. Se dio tiempo para ello, dedicándose a disfrutar los últimos momentos de soledad que tendría antes de la llegada de sus amigos.

Por supuesto que quedarse dormida bajo el árbol fue fácil, más aún cuando el sol de primavera algo entibiaba el ambiente y la humedad del piso era casi nula.

* * *

Siempre que deseaba tener un momento de paz, algo tenía que salir mal, suponía que era por su personalidad que el mundo creía que por ser tan alegre siempre debía estar haciendo algo o compartiendo con alguien. Así que ahí estaba: medio escondida detrás del tronco del árbol en donde se había quedado dormida y ya dando por perdida la oportunidad de presentarse ante Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, quienes parecía que estaban volviendo del negocio cercano a juzgar por las bolsas que ambos cargaban y se habían detenido a conversar sobre su periodo de vacaciones.

Claro, era simple pensar en que eso no era ningún impedimento para salir a saludarlos como si nada, reírse un poco y dar una explicación a por qué aparecía detrás de un árbol: nada que Yaomomo o Todoroki no fuesen a creer. Sin embargo, la conversación entre los chicos había tomado un matiz distinto… y ella sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

\- Todoroki-kun yo… -la voz de Yaomomo estaba extraña, parecía nerviosa y un poco preocupada- hay algo importante que quería decirte antes de iniciar el año... -Desde donde estaba, Ochako podía ver cómo Todoroki quitaba su vista de las aves que había divisado y los había detenido en ese lugar, y volvía su vista hacia la chica, observándola con atención.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ Se gritaba a sí misma, concentrándose en no moverse, respirar lo más quedo posible e intentar pasar lo más desapercibida posible para sus compañeros. _No existo, no estoy aquí, no escucho, no miro, ¡no nada!_

* * *

No quiso asomarse en ningún momento fuera de su cuarto, ni siquiera para comprobar si el resto de su grupo había llegado, y es que no sabía cómo iba a mirar a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu después de haber escuchado la confesión de la última sin querer; sin contar que se preguntaba cómo la chica podía ser tan miedosa como para haber salido caminando sin esperar a que el chico reaccionara o le dijera algo, sin embargo, el suspiro que el hijo de Endeavor había soltado cuando la chica se había perdido de su vista, dejó a Uraraka aún más intrigada por saber cuál habría sido su respuesta de haber tenido el tiempo.

¿Deku habría llegado? ¿Todoroki y él tendrían la confianza suficiente como para que le comentara lo que había vivido en la tarde? ¿Deku le contaría algo a ella? Esperaba que sí porque la intriga la estaba matando y de un tiempo a esta parte la confianza que en un inicio habían tenido todas las chicas había mermado un poco debido a los sentimientos que todas habían comenzado a desarrollar por sus compañeros… sabía que de boca de Yaomomo no se enteraría de nada.

\- Ochaco-chan -unos golpes en su puerta y la inconfundible voz de Tsuyu llamaron desde afuera-, ya nos dijeron que estás ahí y tenemos una emergencia, así que sal…

Al oír la palabra emergencia se puso de pie de inmediato esperándose un ataque de la Liga de Villanos y regañándose mentalmente por no haber escuchado nada, estando más preocupada por darle vueltas a lo que había presenciado unas horas atrás en lugar de su entorno. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró de frente con un Iida que la tomó cargándola debajo de uno de sus brazos y comenzaba a correr escaleras abajo como si de un incendio se tratase mientras que Tsuyu los seguía saltando detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Eh? -Soltó cuando la carrera de Iida se detuvo frente al cuarto de Deku, la dejaba con cuidado en el piso y el chico abría la puerta del cuarto.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! -Exclamó con su habitual voz, quitándose del marco de la puerta para que Tsuyu ingresara a la habitación tirando de la mano a Ochako.

\- ¿Y la emergencia? -Preguntó la chica cuando solo se encontró con Deku y Todoroki sentados en el piso, quienes las miraban expectantes.

\- La que está pasando Todoroki-kun, por supuesto -exclamó Iida, obligándola a sentarse en una rueda junto a los recién llegados. Miró a sus amigos sin entender mucho lo que querían decir, pero les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

\- Supongo que es algo grave como para que ni siquiera me hayan saludado como corresponde -bromeó la chica, pero no recibió una sonrisa por ello, sino que solo miradas de seriedad.

\- Uraraka-san -comenzó Deku con un dejo de preocupación en su voz-, tenemos una situación aquí.

\- Nuestro amigo aquí -Iida puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Todoroki que le dedicaba más una mirada de cansancio que otra cosa- necesita de nuestros consejos amorosos.

\- ¿QUÉ? -Uraraka comenzó a reír sin poder creerse lo que Iida estaba diciendo, había imaginado que Todoroki podría comentar la situación con Deku en parte para desahogarse, en parte para esperar la su opinión, pero no pensó en ningún momento en que terminaría en una especie de reunión para ayudarle con ese tema.

\- Hoy recibí una confesión de parte de Yaoyorozu -explicó el chico escuetamente.

 _Si no me lo dices no me entero._ Pensó la chica mientras intentaba simular una expresión de sorpresa, no fuera que además el resto de los presentes se enterase que ella había presenciado ese momento.

\- Y no sé qué hacer -agregó el chico.

\- ¿Y estamos aquí para ayudarte con eso? -Preguntó la castaña mirando a sus amigos-. Estás claro que ninguno de nosotros tiene ninguna experiencia amorosa, ¿no?

\- Sí pero prefiero saber su opinión, al menos ustedes sí saben cómo relacionarse con las personas mejor que yo -respondió el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante la vergüenza que los otros tres del grupo sintieron cuando la chica hizo la afirmación sobre su vida amorosa-, sobre todo tú.

\- Bueno… veamos qué sale entonces -respondió la chica y miró a sus amigos.

\- Deberías pensar en tus sentimientos -respondió rápidamente Deku mientras anotaba un par de cosas en una libreta-, ¿Qué sientes por Yaoyorozu?

\- No me desagrada pasar tiempo con ella -respondió el chico luego de unos momentos pensando en la respuesta.

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente para estar establecer una relación amorosa? -Soltó Tsuyu.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Exclamó el chico de cabello verde-, establecer una relación amorosa debe ser en base a lo que se siente por la otra persona, de las cosas en común, de las ganas mutuas de estar juntos…

\- ¿Y estamos seguros de que Yaomomo de verdad siente amor por Todoroki-kun? -preguntó nuevamente la chica rana. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- Yo creo que sí -respondió Uraraka-, Yaomomo es una persona que reflexiona mucho, debe de haberle costado obtener el valor para declararse… no es algo que haría si no estuviese segura -Iida asintió con la cabeza-. Además, no estamos aquí para juzgar los sentimientos de ella sino ayudar a Todoroki-kun para que haga algo...

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras que Deku no paraba de hacer lo que parecía un esquema en su cuaderno. Uraraka se acercó un poco más y pudo ver que en realidad sólo estaba trazando líneas sin ton ni son, sabía que a veces así eso cuando no podía aclarar su mente.

\- Deberías considerar si una relación amorosa encaja en tus planes a mediano y largo plazo -soltó Iida de pronto, luego de haberle dedicado una mirada reflexiva a Uraraka. Era obvio que estaba recordando la situación que había vivido unas semanas atrás con su amiga-. De pronto una relación podría ser una distracción para tus objetivos…

\- Pero si tienes las ganas de intentarlo, no veo por qué deba ser una distracción… el amor puede llevarte a lograr grandes cosas, ¿no? -interrumpió Deku con entusiasmo.

\- Parece que alguien quiere que te pongas de novio, Todoroki-kun -comentó Tsuyu, haciendo que Midoriya se sonrojara.

\- Es solo que me pongo en el lugar de Yaoyorozu… -respondió el chico avergonzado.

\- ¿Te ves teniendo una relación con ella? -Preguntó Iida.

\- Nunca me había planteado estar en una relación hasta ahora. Ni con ella ni con nadie -respondió el interpelado-, pero creo que no me desagrada la idea… el problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo… o si vaya a funcionar…

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Parecía que ese era un temor generalizado entre todos: ¿cómo asegurar que una relación amorosa funcionara?

\- Ochako-chan -llamó Tsuyu-, no has dado tu opinión. -La chica soltó un suspiro al ver que la mirada de todos se posaba en ella.

\- No creo que lo que sientas en estos momentos sea tan importante -soltó de pronto llamando la atención de todos-, al final eso lo puedes construir con el tiempo… así es como se construyen las relaciones verdaderas, ¿no? -agregó la chica rápidamente antes de que todos comenzaran a reclamar por sus dichos.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de lo que desee cumplir con su profesión? -Exclamó Iida, temeroso de que lo que la chica había decidido semanas atrás quedase en el olvido.

\- Todoroki-kun y Yaomomo son dos de las tres personas más responsables que hay en este curso -respondió la chica-, ninguno de ellos bajará su rendimiento académico, si es a lo que te refieres. Incluso les haría bien la convivencia para mejorar en sus áreas débiles.

\- ¿Qué harías tú? -Preguntó Tsuyu a la chica.

\- No estamos hablando de mí… de hecho… lo que funcione para mí es totalmente distinto a lo que pueda funcionar con Todoroki-kun -respondió la chica mirando a Iida de reojo, por supuesto que sabía que el chico había dado su consejo basándose en la experiencia que habían compartido-. Deberías intentarlo… -dijo mirando directamente a quien pedía ayuda- nunca vas a volver a tener tanto tiempo como ahora para establecer una relación, puedes mejorar en tu comunicación con otros y estás libre aún del juicio de la gente… -Tsuyu la observó y asintió con la cabeza, podía entender el pensamiento de su amiga.

\- Podrías intentarlo -agregó Tsuyu-. Además, las relaciones de escuela son pasajeras, no te agobies pensando en que debería ser para siempre.

\- ¡Tsuyu-chan! -Exclamó Deku- ¡Es como si estuvieras destinando al fracaso su relación!

\- Ya sabes que no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso -respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Iida? -Todoroki miró al que parecía más sensato de los ahí presentes.

\- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista… deberías darle una oportunidad- respondió el chico de lentes-, podrías llevarte una grata sorpresa… o al menos no te quedarías con la duda.

\- Entonces creen que debería darle una respuesta positiva… -Los cuatro restantes asintieron con la cabeza con distintos grados de entusiasmo-, entonces veamos cómo me va.

Todoroki se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, los demás lo siguieron con la intención de ir a comer algo y esperar a ver si el chico volvía con alguna noticia. Deku y Tsuyu iban un poco más adelante conversando animádamente mientras que Iida se quedó un poco más atrás.

\- Uraraka-san -la llamó despacio. Al oír su nombre, la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente para quedar de frente con su amigo. Le dedicó una mirada de duda-. ¿Has reflexionado sobre…? -Hizo un vago gesto en dirección hacia donde Midoriya había caminado.

\- No… que pueda dar ese tipo de consejos no quiere decir que sea capaz de aplicarlos a mí misma… -Iida se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica-, no creo servir para esto -murmuró e Iida pudo encontrar un dejo de congoja en su voz. Le revolvió el cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y le dio en leve empujón para que comenzara a caminar.

\- Entiendo -fue todo lo que dijo-. Vamos, te traje mochi de regalo del lugar en donde estaba de vacaciones con mi hermano.

La chica lo siguió con una sonrisa apagada. Debería compartir con alguien más su situación, a veces sentía que Iida se estaba llevando todo el peso de sus sentimientos y que por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de darle un consejo que él sintiera digno de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, era un chico sin experiencia igual que ella.


	7. Pares

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Pares**

\- Buenos días -la cansada voz de Aizawa-sensei llenó el salón mientras todos lo miraban expectantes, esperando a ver cuál sería la noticia que les tenía para ese día el maestro-. Esta semana se supone que tendremos una actividad especial…

 _Vamos de paseo para olvidar los traumas._ Pensó Kirishima en vista de las cosas que habían estado viviendo continuamente desde que se habían unido al grupo de héroes de UA.

 _Nos va a dejar ir al balneario antes del receso de verano._ Anheló Mineta dando una mirada obscena a sus compañeras más cercanas.

 _Obvio que se viene un examen._ Pensaron los más realistas/pesimistas del curso y que ya habían perdido las esperanzas con su maestro.

\- Durante esta semana tendremos reuniones por orden alfabético para hablar sobre sus estrategias de combate. -Los sonidos de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar, así que Aizawa rápidamente activó su individualidad para no ser interrumpido- Con ello vamos a emparejarlos con alguno de sus compañeros y así potenciar sus habilidades de combate en conjunto.

\- Sí, profesor -respondieron al unísono mientras Iida se ponía de pie y comenzaba a repartir a cada uno de sus compañeros los horarios en los que tendrían que acercarse a la oficina de maestros para hablar con EraserHead.

 _Siempre última_. Pensó Uraraka cuando recibió el documento y se buscó en los horarios. Por supuesto que debería ser un viernes a última hora: perfecto para acabar con cualquier plan que tuviese con sus compañeros.

* * *

Cualquiera creería que con lo que le habían contado sus compañeros sobre lo conversado con Aizawa-sensei no debería de estar nerviosa. Serían unas cuántas preguntas sobre su don, con qué se sentía cómoda y con quiénes creía que haría un mejor equipo… o al menos eso era lo que Tsuyu e Iida le habían contado.

Deku había estado realmente animado con esa información. Llevaba meses tomando apuntes sobre las individualidades de sus compañeros e ideando estrategias para trabajar en conjunto con ellos, no había nadie más preparado que él para esa situación y, si bien podría haberle pedido ayuda, no se atrevió… para la chica era claro que siempre preferiría trabajar junto a sus amigos por un tema de comodidad, pero nunca se había cuestionado quién sería un buen compañero en un real momento de necesidad. Ahora era el momento, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Estuvo la semana completa observando más de la cuenta a cada uno de sus compañeros en cada entrenamiento. Intentó ser un poco como Midoriya y, al llegar a su habitación, escribía los pro y contras de trabajar con cada uno de ellos. También hizo una lista con sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero aún así se sentía incapaz de dar una respuesta cierta a las preguntas que eventualmente su maestro le haría.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el jueves se inquietó aún más: en su sesión nocturna de entrenamiento con Ojiro, este le comentó que Aizawa le había preguntado qué tipo de héroe le gustaría ser debido a su bajo perfil. El chico no le había comentado cuál había sido la respuesta que le había dado, pero las circunstancias también le quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza a Ochako.

 _¿Realmente quiero ser conocida por todos?_ Fue la pregunta que rondó su mente durante esa noche.

Ciertamente sería una mejor forma de ganar dinero más adelante: si era conocida podría no solo dedicarse a ser una heroína, sino que también se le abrirían algunas otras oportunidades laborales en publicidad, por ejemplo. Pero también podía ver claras ventajas en el hecho de ser underground: el no poner en peligro a su familia, el permitirse una identidad más secreta, el seguir comprando en rebajas sin que los demás la cuestionasen sabiendo que ganaba más dinero y podía permitirse cosas más lujosas.

* * *

\- Deberías haberlo considerado ya -la voz de Aizawa le recordaba el día en que la había regañado por las calificaciones que estaba teniendo-. No puede ser que lleves meses junto a tus compañeros y no hayas pensado en esto…

\- No es que no haya pensado, sino que…

\- No hay peros, acabo de preguntarte con quién crees que harías un mejor equipo y lo único que has hecho ha sido titubear.

\- Eso es porque mi respuesta obvia es Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Tsuyu-chan… incluso Todoroki-kun.

\- No puedes pretender toda tu vida hacer equipo con tus amigos -respondió rápidamente su profesor, se notaba cansada y que no tenía muchas ganas de tener esa conversación con ella. Uraraka había comenzado a sentirse un poco culpable por hacerle perder el tiempo a su maestro-. En poco tiempo más se van a separar, cada uno irá a agencias distintas, debes aprender a ver las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar con distintas individualidades y comprender cuáles trabajarían mejor contigo.

Uraraka lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Siempre que hablaba con EraserHead se sentía un poco tonta, como si éste la menospreciara constantemente… suponía que era un menosprecio intrínseco a su personalidad. Aún así intentaba no tomárselo personal.

\- Estuve considerando mis fortalezas y debilidades -murmuró en voz baja la chica, intentando manejar el enojo que estaba sintiendo debido a la actitud de su interlocutor-. Mi individualidad es de contacto por lo que solo tengo efecto en un rango que esté al alcance de mi mano… no soy buena luchando contra individualidades de largo alcance.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Debería hacer equipo con gente que pueda suplir esa debilidad -El hombre frente a ella asintió.

\- No puedes depender de la habilidad de otro, normalmente aquellos que tienen largo alcance logran hacer frente de mejor manera a los villanos…

\- Deku e Iida no tienen habilidades de largo alcance -refutó la chica.

\- Pero ellos tienen una velocidad y fuerza de la que tú careces -contestó inmediatamente el pelinegro-. Deberías dedicarte a ser heroína de rescate, no a pretender que serás capaz de hacerle frente a los villanos… eso deberías dejárselo a aquellos que tienen la fortaleza necesaria. -Uraraka bajó la cabeza, ¿necesitaba seguir escuchando a su maestro? ¿Sería demasiado terrible si se ponía de pie, le gritaba que no iba a seguir escuchándolo tratarla de esa manera y salir? Tuvo miedo de que frente a esa actitud el hombre la expulsara del curso de héroes.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras el hombre arreglaba algunos papeles en su escritorio. Uraraka lo miró e inspiró hondo.

\- Para eso se supone que estoy aquí, ¿no? Para hacerme más fuerte… su deber es guiarme para lograrlo…

\- Mi deber es hacerte reflexionar y, por lo que he podido ver, recién ahora le estás tomando el peso a tu labor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Exclamó la chica-. Lo he pensado mucho, quiero dejar de ser una carga para mis compañeros… necesito aprender a valerme por mí misma… no solo esperar a descansar mis debilidades en otro.

 _Por fin._ Fue todo lo que pensó Aizawa al escuchar las últimas palabras de su alumna. Al fin había soltado lo que deseaba que dijera.

\- No puedes tener solo un truco bajo la manga. – Le dijo, recordándole el día en que se enfrentaron con la Liga de Villanos por primera vez. Nadie mejor que él sabía que no podía valerse solo con su individualidad: ella también debía aprender unos cuántos trucos.

Uraraka salió de su reunión con EraserHead con varias hojas que traían información sobre sus mejores opciones dentro del curso de héroes para ser compañera. Por supuesto que su primera línea de pensamiento había sido la correcta y todos los candidatos eran sus compañeros con individualidades que funcionaban sin contacto físico directo. De entre sus más cercanos sólo el nombre de Todoroki estaba presente.

Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y en la sala esperaban expectantes todos sus compañeros, ella y Yaoyorozu eran las últimas en pasar por la orientación con Aizawa, así que ahora debían pasar a la siguiente etapa: encontrar a un compañero.

\- Lamento que no estemos entre los candidatos -murmuró Deku observando las hojas que la castaña sostenía-, pero podrías hacer pareja con Todoroki -al oír su nombre, el chico le devolvió la mirada expectante… probablemente si se lo planteaba él no le diría que no, pero la chica ya tenía algo pensado. Negó con la cabeza dándole una mirada de disculpa a su amigo y se acercó al grupo que giraba en torno a Bakugō.

\- ¿Qué quieres, cara redonda? -Preguntó ásperamente el chico explosivo, le incomodaba que ella estuviera ahí considerando que era una de las personas que estaba en su lista de candidatos.

\- Kaminari-kun -llamó la chica sin siquiera mirar a Bakugō. Cuando el rubio la miró supo interpretar perfectamente la mirada que la chica le dedicaba.

\- Me encantaría, Uraraka-san -respondió el chico caminando hacía ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros-, vamos a patear los traseros de estos idiotas -agregó con entusiasmo, aceptando la propuesta silenciosa de la chica de ser su compañero en los futuros entrenamientos.

No iba a ir nuevamente por un conocido. Quería aprender a trabajar con el resto de sus compañeros… y quería aprender algún nuevo truco: quizá la antigravedad y la electricidad tuviesen algún futuro en el campo de batalla.

Sólo días después se percató de que Aizawa-sensei no le había preguntado sobre si tenía o no intenciones de ser conocida. Se dio cuenta de que para eso sí que no tenía una respuesta.


	8. La vida puede ser una mierda

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **La vida puede ser una mierda**

Había sido todo bastante fácil, como coser y cantar (¿así decía el dicho? No que fuesen muy fáciles ambas cosas, pero por ahí iba la idea).

Hacer dúo con Kaminari no sólo había sido desafiante en encontrar puntos en común y una nueva forma de lucha -eso de aplicar la gravedad en sí misma y ser capaz de conducir la electricidad de su compañero mientras no hiciera tierra había sido una de las técnicas más alabadas por Present Mic-, sino que además había sido divertido.

Estuvo una semana en la felicidad de saber que era capaz de hacer cosas nuevas y de que probablemente tenía la capacidad suficiente para adaptarse al estilo de lucha de cualquiera siempre que entre ellos hubiese la confianza suficiente entre sus habilidades; al menos eso era lo que Midnight le había dicho.

Había sido una semana excelente: EraserHead incluso la había alabado por encontrar una forma en que logró trabajar junto con Mineta (y controlar sus comentarios sexuales) y le había dicho que si seguía así quizá encontraría algo más a qué dedicarse en el futuro aparte de especializarse en rescates.

Todo había sido maravilloso.

Hasta que llegó el viernes (porque estaba claro que en su vida los viernes nuncajamásdelosjamases serían normales):

\- Desde el lunes comenzarán a hacer entrenamientos de pareja con quien ustedes quieran, así que pónganse de acuerdo con alguien afín -fue lo que soltó el hombre al terminar con la clase del día, iniciando la conmoción en el grupo de estudiantes-. No pueden repetirse con los que trabajaron esta semana.

Miró rápidamente a sus amigos quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa, sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a conversar con ellos debido al movimiento que estaban teniendo sus compañeros para ponerse de acuerdo con quién querrían hacer dupla o qué harían durante el fin de semana. A Ochako no le quedó más remedio que tomar sus cosas para salir del salón y esperar a llegar a los dormitorios para conversar con ellos; sabía que sería una decisión complicada considerando que en el grupo eran cinco, así que uno de ellos tendría que buscar a otra persona con quién hacer dupla: en ningún momento esperó que fuese ella a quien dejarían de lado… y menos por las razones que escuchó.

* * *

\- Repítelo -murmuró Jirō a una deprimida Ochako mientras buscaba algo en su reproductor de música.

\- Ninguno de ellos quiere hacer equipo conmigo -respondió la castaña sin mirar a su compañera.

\- ¿Y el problema es? -inquirió.

\- Que esperaba que alguno de ellos quisiera hacer equipo conmigo… -murmuró la chica.

\- Pero por las observaciones que anteriormente Aizawa-sensei nos hizo, sabes que no es apropiado que hagas equipo con aquellos que tienen ataques de corta distancia -Ochako asintió-, ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

\- Sus comentarios -Jirō inspiró lo más hondo que pudo.

\- ¿Los escuchaste hablar sin que ellos supieras que estabas ahí? -Otro asentimiento por parte de Uraraka-, últimamente se te está haciendo común hacer eso -bromeó la chica-. ¿Qué oíste?

Ochako se revolvió entre inquieta y angustiada en el piso mientras Jirō hacía que su grupo favorito de ska comenzara a sonar de fondo; antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó la portadora del earphone jack al ver a Kōda, Ojirō y Tōru en la puerta.

 _Venimos al rescate_. Interpretó la chica de las señas que hizo el más tímido del grupo.

\- ¿Al rescate de qué? -Se preguntó la chica, pero no insistió cuando vio a Tōru sentarse al lado de Uraraka y envolverla en un abrazo-. ¿Cómo…?

\- Estábamos ahí cuando ellos estaban hablando, vimos cómo Uraraka-san salió de ahí decaída sin decir nada -respondió a la pregunta sin formular Ojirō abriendo un paquete de chucherías para compartir.

\- Ah -murmuró la chica tomando asiento al lado de Kōda mientras acariciaba las orejas del pequeño conejo que el chico había traído- ¿me van a contar qué es lo tan famoso que escucharon o qué? Porque aún no entiendo por qué está tan deprimida si sólo me dice eso de "es que no quieren hacer equipo conmigo" como una niña caprichosa.

\- Pues… -comenzó a murmurar Uraraka, pero Tōru apretó un poco más su abrazo a la chica para que guardara silencio y comenzó a narrar.

* * *

\- _No creo que sea conveniente -murmuró Todoroki mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Tsuyu en el sillón y le alcanzaba una taza de té-. Sería mi primera vez trabajando con Tsuyu-san… preferiría trabajar con Iida-kun o contigo -le dio una mirada directa a Midoriya y sonreía al ver que éste se quemaba con el primer sorbo de té que dio._

\- _Pero tanto Iida-kun como tú pueden hacer movimientos de larga distancia… al menos para Iida-kun es fácil porque es rápido -respondió Deku-, no sería bueno que estuvieran juntos…_

\- _En mi caso no hay problema con ninguno de ustedes… aunque quizá con Uraraka-san sería más difícil trabajar -murmuró Iida acomodándose frente a los chicos-. Tiene buenas maniobras de lucha, pero su individualidad es contraproducente aún._

\- _¡Pero Uraraka-san es muy fuerte! -Exclamó Deku._

\- _No creo que esté diciendo lo contrario -interrumpió Todoroki-, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe bien cómo trabajar con ella-. Deku iba a responder a su comentario, pero Iida fue más rápido._

\- _Nos preocupamos mucho cuando usa su individualidad, al menos en mi caso siempre prefiero mantenerla protegida y que no deba usarlo… me complica verla mareada… parece demasiado frágil-. Deku soltó un suspiro._

\- _Eso sí… tiendo siempre a hacer todo el trabajo para que ella no se vaya a enfermar usando su anti-gravedad._

\- _Yo no tengo problema con eso -respondió Tsuyu-, pero ambas trabajamos a corta distancia y es obvio que Aizawa-sensei nos va a evaluar usando lo aprendido esta semana._

\- _En mi caso, nunca he trabajado de cerca con ella… no sabría qué ventajas o desventajas tendré -respondió Todoroki- y no tenemos tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo-. El resto de los presentes asintió con la cabeza._

* * *

\- ¿Y eso fue todo? -Preguntó Jirō con un gesto de sorpresa-, no veo que sea un gran problema… lo estaban viendo fríamente y, al final, eso es lo que hicimos todos… por algo ninguno de nosotros ha decidido aún con quién trabajará… por muy buenos amigos que tengamos.

\- Lo sé -murmuró Ochako- y yo tampoco esperaba que ellos fuesen a ser mis compañeros -Ojirō le dedicó una mirada suspicaz-. Es decir, al inicio sí tuve ese impulso, pero luego lo analicé y tampoco es que fuese bueno hacer grupo con alguno de ellos...

\- Midoriya-kun y Tsuyu-chan están totalmente fuera, pero ¿y los otros dos?

\- Es lo que decía Todoroki-kun: no he trabajado con él y no tenemos tiempo para aprender, mientras que Iida-kun… -De pronto Ochako se vio más deprimida de lo que la habían visto en la conversación- soy un problema para él.

\- Se preocupa mucho por ti, esa es su única razón.

\- Es porque soy una inútil usando mi individualidad -refutó la castaña.

\- Si fuese por eso, varios de nosotros lo somos -dijo en voz baja Kōda dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a la chica.

\- Es mejor que ahora nos sintamos así -comentó la chica invisible-, al menos ahora podemos buscar una manera de remediarlo.

\- Lo sé -respondió Ochako separándose del abrazo de su compañera y tomando el vaso de zumo que Ojirō le ofrecía. Jirō suspiró y se echó para atrás para acomodarse sobre las piernas de Ochako.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras el sonido acompasado de una trompeta llenaba el ambiente.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Bakugō -soltó de pronto Kōda haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír. El chico se rio junto a ellos, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos denotaba seriedad. Ochako lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Crees que diría que sí? -Le preguntaron al unísono cuando se percataron de la mirada que les estaba dando.

\- Le gustan los retos -fue su respuesta-, además… le gustará eso de trabajar con la amiga de Midoriya, sería como una provocación -agregó encogiéndose de hombros-. Y buscaría la forma de hacerlo funcionar, sobre todo porque él no ve a Uraraka-san como alguien frágil.

Ojirō alcanzó a afirmar a la dueña del dormitorio antes de que Ochako saliera corriendo del cuarto.

\- ¡Oi, cara redonda! ¡Te estaba buscando!

 _¡BINGO!_

No todo podía ser tan malo.

Aún así sus músculos tuvieron un espasmo involuntario, recuerdo del último enfrentamiento que la chica había tenido con el rubio.

\- Muévete que tenemos que practicar para la próxima semana.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Vas a ser mi compañera -le soltó, tomando su muñeca y arrastrándola hacia uno de los sectores de entrenamiento.

Si en eso estaban en sintonía, quizá la sugerencia de Kōda no fuese errada. Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Todoroki y Deku cuando los vieron pasar a su lado _casi_ de la mano.


	9. Cuando dices que sí

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Cuando dices que sí**

\- Hablé con mi hermana -soltó apenas llegó al sector de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Por razones obvias todos le devolvieron una mirada confundida mientras se secaban el sudor o tomaban algo de agua, esperando a que el chico agregase algo más- ¿no me van a decir nada?

\- Todoroki-kun, sé que hablar con tu hermana es importante -respondió Ochako en un tono condescendiente- pero si no nos dices de qué conversaron o por qué estás compartiendo eso con nosotros, no es mucho lo que podemos decir.

\- No somos adivinos, Todoroki-kun -finalizó Tsuyu, mientras Deku e Iida asentían enfáticamente.

\- Ah -claro, esas pequeñas cosas de la interacción humana que todavía le costaban: había olvidado comentarles antes que iba a llamar a su hermana para hacerle algunas consultas.

Decidieron darse un breve descanso (para alegría de Uraraka quien continuaba coleccionando hematomas de los entrenamientos paralelos que mantenía con Ojirō y Bakugō) y terminaron sentándose a la sombra para escuchar lo que el chico tenía para decirles.

\- Hablé con Fuyumi nee-san para pedirle consejos sobre Yaoyorozu -soltó sin más el chico.

\- ¿No le habías hablado ya con Yaomomo? -Preguntó Tsuyu con mirada confundida, estaba segura de que el chico ya le había dado una respuesta a la vicepresidenta de la clase.

\- No, aún tenía un par de dudas que esperaba resolver con alguien mayor -Iida asintió, considerando que la decisión de su amigo había sido la más sabia.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, a la espera de algo más…

\- ¡Y entonces qué! -Exclamó la chica castaña, ya ansiosa de obtener más información. No que fuese chismosa, solo le interesaba el bienestar de su amigo (y por dios que necesitaba darle un cierre a esa historia, no saber que ocurría la había estado matando durante días).

\- Lo siento -murmuró Todoroki al darse cuenta de la impaciencia-. Le comenté sobre la declaración de Yaoyorozu y después hubo un momento de confusión…

\- ¿Uh?

\- Fuyumi nee-san comenzó a gritar que ya no era más su hermano pequeño, algo como que ya había crecido y no sé qué más…

\- Mi hermano también dijo esas cosas cuando ingresé a UA -comentó Iida-, supongo que es cosa de hermanos mayores -Todoroki asintió.

\- Así que le plantee mis dudas -los demás volvieron a asentir esperando a que el chico continuara-. Y me dijo que los invitara a ir a casa algún día… que los quiere conocer.

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Con lo mucho que les había costado relacionarse con Todoroki, que el chico estuviese dispuesto a llevarlos a la casa en donde creció era un gran paso, más aún si eso indicaba que les quería presentar a parte de su familia.

\- Me encanta esa idea -confesó Uraraka-, dile que ponga una fecha y ahí estaremos. -El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa, a él también le parecía una situación agradable el saber que, al menos por parte de su hermana, sus amigos eran bienvenidos. Miró al resto del grupo y todos le dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza: una cosa menos qué contar.

\- ¿Dijo algo más respecto a Yaoyorozu? -Iida fue quien terminó haciendo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

\- Es curioso… ella dijo lo mismo que Uraraka-san.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya hablé con ella -agregó el chico. De pronto sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rojo.

\- ¿Y? -Deku y Ochako parecían sincronizados en sus reacciones para ese entonces.

\- Intenté dejarle las cosas lo más claras posibles -comentó mirando al chico de lentes, este asintió en conformidad con lo que decía-, le dije que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía pero que, sin embargo, deseaba darle una oportunidad…

\- ¿Y? -Esta vez eran Tsuyu e Iida los impacientes, de tanto esperar por ese momento todo el grupo se había contagiado por la curiosidad.

\- Ella aceptó…

\- Entonces ahora…

\- Creo que somos algo así como novios -Ochako hizo un movimiento rápido y se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Todoroki.

\- ¡Felicidades! -Gritó, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, pronto el resto del grupo se les unió.

Terminaron todos en el piso sobre Shōto, celebrando y riendo. No es que efectivamente estuvieran celebrando que él estuviera en una relación con Yaomomo (ya verían más adelante qué pasaría entre ellos), más bien lo que les alegraba era la valentía que el chico estaba demostrando para comenzar a establecer relaciones con otras personas. Todos esperaban que junto a la calmada y sensata Yaoyorozu, Todoroki obtuviera una buena experiencia en temas amorosos, sin contar que sabían que ella sería paciente con él.

\- Me ahogo un poco, ¿saben? -La voz del chico se oyó apagada, así que se apresuraron a salir de encima de su cuerpo, pero manteniendo la amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Tienes planes para ahora o podemos hacer algo para celebrar? -Preguntó Midoriya.

\- Tengo tiempo hasta la cena -respondió el interpelado-. Yaoyorozu me dijo que cenara con ella -nuevamente el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A las chicas les pareció adorable.

\- Entonces vamos a darnos una ducha y a festejar esta noticia -exclamó Iida.

El grupo comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a caminar en dirección a la salida del sector de entrenamiento. Uraraka soltó un suspiro de satisfacción: estaban todos juntos, por fin sabía qué había ocurrido para terminar con su lado chismoso, y de paso estaban todos bastante animados…

\- ¡HACE MEDIA HORA QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, CADA REDONDA!

 _Ay, qué alegría._ Se imaginó a si misma golpeándose en la frente. Caminando con paso decidido hacia ellos se encontraba Bakugō con un rostro aún más enfadado que de costumbre. Lo vio acercarse a ella y tomarla de su muñeca derecha, para comenzar a jalarla.

\- Kacchan -le llamó Midoriya-, ¿podrías dejarnos por hoy a Uraraka-san? Estamos celebrando y…

\- No -respondió con un gruñido-, a esta hora es mía -agregó, tironeando nuevamente de la chica. La castaña les dio una mirada de disculpa. Al menos sabía que las palabras de Bakugō no serían malinterpretadas por sus amigos, más que mal, era la hora en que estaban agendados sus entrenamientos.

\- Pásenlo bien- murmuró moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, sintiendo cómo la alejaban de su grupo de amigos. Intentó comenzar a caminar al ritmo del rubio para aflojar un poco la molestia que iba sintiendo en su muñeca.

Dio una última mirada hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos. Iida iba hablando animadamente a Todoroki, mientras que Tsuyu caminaba a paso lento al lado de Deku, podía ver como sus cuerpos iban más cerca de lo normal.

\- Deja de bobear.

\- Sí -susurró y sintió que el chico soltaba su muñeca para seguir caminando. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Había sacrificios que debía hacer para volverse fuerte. Ahora lamentaba no poder estar con sus amigos, pero no tanto si eso significaba que Bakugō sacaría lo mejor de sí misma para volverla más fuerte. Le dio un golpe en la espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la sala de entrenamiento que solían utilizar. Con una mueca que fluctuaba entre la diversión y el enfado, el chico la siguió.


	10. Al mal paso

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Al mal paso**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tocado el costado de su cadera y había hecho el mismo espasmo de dolor. Hacía unas horas que Bakugō le había lanzado una pomada para la inflamación de los golpes y desde entonces que se estaba animando para utilizarla, mas el dolor que sentía por la caída que había tenido ( _habían_ , en realidad, no podía olvidar que en su afán de una nueva formación, ella y Bakugō habían terminado cayendo desde muy alto) le impedía encontrar el valor suficiente para comenzar a frotar la pomada en su cuerpo.

Intentó acomodar de otra forma la cesta de ropa sucia que llevaba, pero no había sector de su cuerpo que no doliera, así que se resignó a sentir dolor en algún sector. Terminó de bajar las escaleras cuando las voces más familiares para ella llegaron a sus oídos: era obvio que mientras ella se deslomaba trabajando para obtener buenos resultados (no que quisiera realmente, más bien el chico de pésimo carácter que era su compañero la había estado obligando a esas alturas), sus amigos tenían tiempo durante el fin de semana para compartir. Suspiró: mantenía la esperanza de que en algún momento pudiese unírseles.

Les dedicó una mirada de anhelo cuando pasó cerca de ellos. Iida fue el único que reconoció su presencia y le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándola a unirse al grupo que parecía estar divirtiéndose a costa de la reciente pareja que estaba con ellos: podía ver cómo el cabello de Yaomomo sobresalía desde el respaldo del sillón y que la cabeza de ésta se inclinaba un poco hacia donde se encontraba Todoroki; como siempre esbozó una sonrisa. Ciertamente la relación entre ellos no era como podría imaginar la relación de entre cualquiera de sus otros amigos, pero en la semana que llevaban como novios, parecían estar funcionando.

Con los gestos de Iida, Midoriya y Tsuyu voltearon a verla, pero apenas la vieron con la cesta en sus manos prefirieron callar para dejarla hacer sus quehaceres en paz. La castaña se alejó del grupo, más cuidadosa aún de la forma en que caminaba: no fuese a ser que sus amigos se percatasen de sus dolores corporales, prefería evitar la escena de preocupación que tan común se había vuelto sobre su persona.

\- _Pasan los meses juntos, llega otro invierno y todo es igual_ -medio cantó/medio musitó cuando ingresó a la lavandería. Sabía que esa era la hora perfecta para llevar a cabo ese tipo de labores porque todos estaban descansando de los entrenamientos matutinos que se autoimponían en sábado.

Intentó inspirar hondo, pero por alguna razón se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil desde la mañana mantener una respiración adecuada, antes de ir a entrenar con Ojirō iría a hacerle una visita a Recovery Girl para solucionar el problema, de lo contrario no podría moverse correctamente por la falta de oxigenación. Se enderezó un poco más para que así el aire llegara más directamente a sus pulmones, sin embargo, debió encogerse rápidamente debido al dolor que sentía.

 _Definitivamente hoy nos excedimos_. Pensó la chica al recordar el entrenamiento al que se habían sometido ella, Kirishima y Bakugō por la mañana. El pelirrojo había insistido tanto en participar con ellos ahora que ya habían sido evaluados por el trabajo en conjunto, que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que ceder a sus peticiones: imposible decirle que no si le había subido al ego una y otra vez diciéndole lo maravillosa que había estado luchando codo a codo con el rubio.

De haber sabido que iba a terminar así de molida en una lucha de todos contra todos habría pensado en otro tipo de estrategia de entrenamiento: al menos Kirishima no se había contenido y entre los tres habían sido capaces de idear nuevas formas de atacar aprovechando la fortaleza del pelirrojo, la fuerza bruta del rubio y la agilidad innata de Ochako. Kirishima no había parado de hablar acerca de que esperaba que la siguiente actividad se tratase de trabajar en tríos: ya todos verían cómo trabajaban Red Riot, Uravity y elhéroeprontoatenerunnombredecente. Despacio volvió a tomar una postura adecuada y a pasos lentos continuó con la labor de lavar el uniforme de la escuela y el de gimnasia.

* * *

Terminar había sido difícil, más por los impedimentos físicos que por la cantidad, sin embargo, sonrió orgullosa cuando la última carga de ropa salió completamente seca: ahora podría ir rumbo a su cuarto, ordenar un poco, quizá descansar unos minutos e ir hacia la enfermería. La falta de aire y los dolores al respirar no se habían disipado y los episodios estaban ocurriendo con mayor frecuencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Caminó nuevamente por la sala de estar rumbo a las escaleras que se dirigían hacia los dormitorios. Pudo ver que algunos de sus amigos seguían ahí: Todoroki estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que Tsuyu se había acurrucado a un costado de Deku en el sillón grande. Nuevamente, fue Iida quien se percató de la presencia de la chica y rápidamente intentó hacer un gesto para evitar que ella viera la escena entre Froppy y Deku. Los ojos de la castaña se detuvieron un momento en el sonrojo y evidente nerviosismo que el chico presentaba para luego llevarlos hacia el chico de lentes: negó con la cabeza y le dio una breve sonrisa.

\- ¿Terminaste? -Fue la pregunta que le dio el hombre, llamando la atención de los otros tres presentes.

\- Sí, no era mucho lo que había que lavar -respondió la chica con despreocupación, cambiando la forma en que tomaba la cesta.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Por supuesto que para el perspicaz Todoroki, el leve gesto de dolor de la chica no pasó desapercibido. Tanto Tsuyu como Midoriya se pusieron de pie para acercarse a ella, pero la chica rápidamente se compuso y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Sí no se preocupen. Iré a dejar esto y vendré a unirme a ustedes -prometió. Rápidamente se regañó mentalmente: tendría que dejar la ida a la enfermería para el lunes ya que dudaba que los domingos la anciana se encontrase en el lugar.

Cambió su rumbo debido al dolor que sentía y caminó con cuidado hacia el ascensor, prefería no arriesgarse a subir la escalera, necesitaba reponerse un poco para la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde, aunque el solo recuerdo de la cola de su compañero golpeándola la hizo palidecer un poco.

 _Quizá deba hablar con Ojirō-kun, él entenderá_. Pensó la chica mientras esperaba.

Bakugō y Kirishima la habían estado observando mientras duró el intercambio de la chica con su grupo de amigos. Desde que habían terminado el entrenamiento en la mañana que el pelirrojo había estado dando la lata por la preocupación que de pronto había nacido en él debido a los problemas que la chica había presentado luego de haber caído al sector del lago y recibir una explosión directa por parte de Bakugō. Ella no se había quejado en ningún momento, pero para ninguno de ellos habían pasado desapercibidas las dificultades en su respiración y los constantes quejidos que ella intentaba disimular. Habían decidido no decir nada porque sabían que con ellos Uraraka intentaba verse fuerte y ellos la trataban de esa manera, sin embargo, no le habían sacado un ojo de encima.

El ascensor estaba demorando, así que Bakugō decidió ir a molestarla un rato -y ver cómo estaba- cuando de pronto la vio encogerse hasta dejar la cesta que llevaba en sus manos en el piso. El ruido no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los que estaban presentes en el sector, menos aún cuando la chica se encogió sobre su estómago y cambió su respiración a unas inspiraciones de corta duración.

\- Oi -le llamó cuando vio que no cambiaba de posición, sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de ella. Caminó rápido en su dirección.

\- ¿Uraraka-san? –Todoroki se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ella, seguido de Tsuyu y Midoriya. Apenas llegaron hacia ella, Todoroki le puso una mano sobre la espalda y se agachó a su altura, Tsuyu atinó a recoger la cesta de ropa velozmente, esperando evitarle la vergüenza a su amiga de que los otros vieran su ropa interior.

\- Duele -fue lo que les pudo decir, antes de caer desmayada. El chico prodigio del curso alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera al piso y sus ojos se endurecieron cuando vieron que los labios de la chica tenían un leve tono azul.

Iida activó su individualidad y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería para avisar a Recovery Girl. Kirishima salió detrás de él rumbo a los dormitorios de los profesores para buscar a Aizawa, Tsuyu se limitó a subir al ascensor y llevar las cosas de su amiga a su cuarto, ya se les uniría pronto. Todoroki salió corriendo con la chica en brazos, mientras que Deku y Bakugō lo seguían

* * *

\- ¿Los dejaste entrenando solos? -La siempre dulce voz de Recovery Girl se había vuelto realmente tenebrosa al dirigirse a Shōta Aizawa.

\- Están en segundo año, pueden cuidarse por sí mismos -le respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Y después de eso no fuiste capaz de ir a revisar su estado de salud? -Volvió a preguntarle, sin prestarle atención a la respuesta anterior. Inconscientemente, los estudiantes que se encontraban en ese lugar comenzaron a agruparse, como si de esa forma la anciana no les fuese a hacer daño.

\- Espero que, si algo grave pasa, ellos sean capaces de darse cuenta por sí mismo y no seguir funcionando como si nada.

\- ¿Dejaste que una de tus alumnas anduviese con una contractura intercostal durante horas sin percatarte de ello?

\- No soy un adivino y ella no le avisó a nadie.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no le avisó a nadie si la pobre chica lleva semanas sobre exigiéndose para estar a la altura de sus compañeros! -Exclamó la anciana para luego darse vuelta a mirar a los estudiantes que estaban ahí, incluso Iida y Todoroki temieron por lo que les diría:- Me sorprende lo poco empáticos que lograron ser hacia una de sus compañeras. Por un lado, ustedes no la toman en serio -señaló al sector en donde se encontraban Tsuyu, Iida, Todoroki y Deku-, y ustedes se dedican a exigirle cada vez más sin darle tiempo a reponerse -Bakugō chasqueó su boca y desvió la mirada, pero en los ojos de Kirishima y Ojirō se apreciaba un poco de culpabilidad.

\- Ella es lo suficientemente grande para saber cuándo detenerse -agregó Aizawa.

\- ¡Cómo si nunca hubieses sido un adolescente! -Volvió a exclamar la mujer- ¡Sabes perfectamente que esta escuela genera estrés en los estudiantes! ¡Acepta de una vez que no le pusiste suficiente atención y que por eso ella llegó a esto!

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? -Preguntó Iida alarmado.

\- Por supuesto -la anciana suavizó su mirada-, es una lesión fácil de recuperar, pero está tan agotada que lo más probable es que duerma hasta mañana. Es mejor que la dejen descansar -dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Bakugō, Kirishima y Ojirō. Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego salir los tres.

\- ¿Quieren quedarse un rato más? -Preguntó Tsuyu al ver que su grupo de amigos no se movía.

\- Hay algo que aún me incomoda -respondió Todoroki mirando a la mujer a cargo de la enfermería.

\- Dime.

\- Cuando la traje para acá… creo que algo ocurre con su peso, la sentí muy liviana -respondió el chico. Los ojos de Deku se dirigieron hacia su amiga y se sorprendió al percatarse de que sus pómulos estaban marcados, afectando la forma redonda de su rostro a la que estaban acostumbrados.

\- Van a tener que ponerle más ojo -respondió la anciana, bajando su tono de voz, pero volviendo a mirar al maestro, que seguía ahí-, según mis cálculos ha bajado muy rápido de peso… debe estar comiendo poco y mal, sin contar que se está ejercitando demasiado.

Todos guardaron silencio y se dirigieron miradas de preocupación: de un tiempo a esta parte habían estado cada uno tan ensimismados (en el entrenamiento, en los estudios, en sus relaciones amorosas) que la habían terminado por dejar de lado.

\- Muévanse -la voz de EraserHead les llegó, más dura de lo normal-, vayan a los dormitorios a sentirse culpables, a ella deben dejarla descansar.

Salieron con una pose de derrota y arrastrando los pies. Cada uno de ellos tenía algún remordimiento en particular.

\- Es la primera vez que tienes un curso completo en segundo año -comentó la anciana cuando los chicos salieron-, eso también implica que debes identificar los problemas de tus alumnos.

\- No soy su padre.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero tus exigencias están afectándoles a un nivel físico -escucharon unos quejidos desde la cama en donde se encontraba Uraraka, pero nada más-, vas a tener que conversar con ella.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y salió del lugar sin responderle. Tendría que tener algo preparado para el día siguiente cuando la chica despertara. Maldiciéndose por ello, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

 **MS. JOKE**


	11. La procesión va por dentro

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **La procesión va por dentro**

* * *

 **¿Cuál es tu plan?**

El simple mensaje de parte de su _no tan_ amiga le hizo fruncir el ceño. Tenía que tomar decisiones rápidas si deseaba saber qué decirle a la alumna que tenía durmiendo en la enfermería por no saber guiarla. Se maldijo nuevamente al pensar que quizá All Might habría hecho un mejor trabajo siendo el profesor titular de esa clase desde un inicio, sin embargo, ahí seguía él: luchando por hacer de ese montón de mocosos unos héroes medianamente decentes.

Era cierto que a veces sentía que con Uraraka era más estricto que con cualquier otro. No podía evitar en comparar la actitud alegre de la chica con la de Fukukado y ver a la castaña siendo una heroína ejemplar como lo era la mujer que ahora le enviaba mensajes frenéticamente. Sabía que la adolescente tenía grandes aptitudes y tenía grandes planes para ella, sin embargo, no era fácil para él manejar a sus alumnos, menos aún si pertenecían al sexo opuesto.

 **No tengo ninguno.**

Le respondió. Sabía que eso era una invitación a que la mujer comenzara a enviar mensajes fluidamente postulándole planes, pero no le molestó la idea: después de tantos años compartiendo con ella había sido capaz de apreciar su intelecto. Todos sabían que lo único que le molestaba de Ms. Joke era su insistencia en temas amorosos, en lo demás estaba bien.

 **¿Quieres que vaya a auxiliarte?**

El mensaje iba lleno de corazones. Decidió terminar con la conversación lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario, ya sabía que eso terminaría con tintes amoroso/eróticos que no estaba dispuesto a soportar con el humor que cargaba desde un par de horas atrás.

 **Nunca quiero que vengas. Pero nos haría bien una visita tuya.**

Si iba a invitarla a venir, al menos que eso significara también que iba a ayudarle con Uraraka… y con Eri.

* * *

Se había acostumbrado a ese escenario: la niña a su lado corriendo a abrazar a la mujer, ella alzándola en brazos y comenzando a girar con ella mientras el ambiente se llenaba de la risa de ambas, y él caminando hacia ellas tranquilamente. Al inicio odiaba que cualquiera que los viera pudiesen creer que eran una familia, pero después de tantos meses en esa dinámica, ya se había acostumbrado a ello: mejor hacer oídos sordos a las bromas posteriores que vendrían de parte de Present Mic o Midnight.

Le hizo un gesto de saludo a la mujer y esta caminó hacia él con la pequeña aún en sus brazos. Siempre que, por alguna u otra razón, terminaba yendo a la UA le gustaba caer en ese juego de familia feliz, por más que Aizawa se empeñara en parecer el hombre serio que iba caminando ajustando su paso al de ellas.

\- ¿Dónde esta? -Le preguntó la mujer cuando la tuvo a su alcance.

\- Aún en la enfermería -respondió-, debe de estar por despertar.

\- ¿Ya vamos a verla? -Por supuesto que Eri sabía a quien se referían. La noche anterior había ido a comer a los dormitorios del 2-A y Deku había tenido que responderle el por qué Uraraka no estaba presente, la niña había estado molestando a su tutor toda la noche hasta que accedió a que la visitara en la enfermería… como si tuviese algo grave.

\- Allá vamos.

\- ¿Pensaste en qué le vas a decir?

\- Nada que un profesor decente no pudiese -bromeó la mujer-. Después de todos los antecedentes que me diste, creo que sé por lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo -le guiñó un ojo y dirigió nuevamente su atención a la niña que tenía en sus brazos para comenzar a conversar y bromear con ella.

Se enfocó en el camino que tenían que seguir hacia la enfermería, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la mujer: sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo, pero se preguntó qué podría aprender de ella para ayudar a sus alumnos. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que consideraba que Emi Fukukado era una mejor docente que él.

\- Es aquí.

\- Entonces hasta aquí te quedas tú -le dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que aprenda a tratar a mis alumnos entonces?

\- Dentro de tu propio estilo, por supuesto -le respondió-. No tienes tiempo suficiente para aprender hacerlo ahora, deja que las mujeres de esta familia nos hagamos cargo.

Lo último que vio fue a Eri despidiéndose de él con un movimiento de la mano.

* * *

Había tenido ocasiones raras de despertar, normalmente en las que involucraban a ella flotando sobre la cama, chocando con el techo o siendo amarrada por alguien a algún lugar seguro, pero el despertar con Ms. Joke a su lado y con Eri sobre ella en la cama sonriéndole era uno de los más extraños, más aún cuando reconoció que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era su habitación.

\- ¡Buenos días, Ochako nee-chan! -La alegría en la voz de Eri siempre era contagiosa y la chica había aprendido a apreciarla después de todo lo que les costó a Mirio y Deku hacerla reír, así que prefirió guardarse la extrañeza para otro momento.

\- Buenos días, Eri-chan -le saludó suavemente acariciando la cabeza de la niña, una caricia que la pequeña había aprendido a apreciar muy bien.

\- Buenos días, Uraraka-san -le saludó la mujer presente con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de la niña, de inmediato Ochako se sintió en confianza. A modo de respuesta le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la mujer tomaba a la niña de la cama y la sentaba en su regazo.

\- ¿Sabes, Ochako? -Le llamó Eri, buscando obtenerla atención de la castaña- ¡Mamá dijo que me iba a enseñar a hacer panqueques hoy!

La mujer de cabellos verdes sonrió abiertamente ante el entusiasmo de la menor, sin embargo, la internada le dio una mirada confundida.

\- Eri-chan me adoptó como su madre -explicó escuetamente la mujer con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ochako supuso que Eri había sido testigo de las bromas que Ms. Joke le hacía a su profesor y, en ese afán de formar familia que tenía la niña, había optado porque la mejor opción era la alegre heroína.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras Eri dejaba a la heroína profesional trenzar su cabello. La incomodidad y curiosidad de Ochako era evidente, sin embargo, la mujer no se dio por aludida durante largos minutos.

\- Aizawa me pidió que viniera -soltó una vez que terminó la trenza y dejaba que Eri bajara de su regazo-. No sabía cómo abordar tu problema.

\- No tengo un problema -soltó de inmediato la chica con sorpresa.

\- A tu edad yo tampoco lo asumía como un problema -sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de ella en la cama. La castaña solo atinó a hacerle espacio-. Déjame adivinar porqué llegaste aquí: amigos que te subestiman, compañeros que saben lo que vales, te sobre esfuerzas, terminas con una lesión -el rostro cabizbajo de la joven a su lado le dio la razón.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Varias de nosotras hemos pasado por lo mismo.

\- ¿Sólo mujeres? -Eri podría estar curioseando por la habitación, pero eso no impedía que estuviera pendiente de la conversación entre ellas. Ms Joke le hizo unas señas para que se les uniera en la cama.

\- Mujeres con una habilidad particular: somos simpáticas -ambas chicas rieron por la mueca que la mujer hizo con su boca-. Bueno, no tan así en realidad, pero por alguna razón, cuando tienes una personalidad cándida que cautiva a la mayoría…

\- A papá nada lo cautiva.

\- Tu padre es un caso de estudio -respondió rápidamente, provocando nuevas risas en las más jóvenes.

\- Cuando se tiene esa personalidad ¿qué?

\- Creen que no tienes las habilidades suficientes para ser una heroína, automáticamente pasas a ser _demasiado_ blanda -la castaña asintió con pesar-, así que nosotras terminamos haciendo lo imposible por demostrarles lo contrario… y terminamos enfermas, reafirmando la opinión de los otros sobre _ser muy débiles_.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por un rato, hasta que sintió que Eri se movía para abrazar a Ochako.

\- No llores -le murmuró mientras hacía el mismo gesto cariñoso que Uraraka siempre tenía para ella. Emi dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y pudo ver que efectivamente había lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No sé cómo arreglar todo esto, estoy agotada de creerme débil también… pensé que con Ojirō y Bakugō estaba logrando algo, pero… -murmuró la chica, mientras que la mujer a su lado envolvía a la niña y a la adolescente entre sus brazos.

\- Primero, debes mantenerte entrenando con los que de verdad te han ayudado a crecer… aunque no sean tus amigos cercanos -le dijo sin soltarla-; segundo, debes reconocer los avisos de tu propio cuerpo y sus malestares, así que ahorrarás las escenas de desmayos frente a ellos; y tercero, habla con tus profesores… ellos pueden ayudar más de lo que piensas.

\- Me da miedo hablar con Aizawa-sensei.

\- Dile que te adopte -soltó de pronto Eri, haciendo que la chica soltara una carcajada, mientras que la adulta presente la miraba con sorpresa-. Yo también le tenía un poco de miedo, pero se me pasó después de que me adoptó -explicó con sus lógicas de niña. Las otras dos sonrieron.

\- Sé que puede ser toda una hazaña lograr hablar con él -continuó la heroína-, pero si no lo haces, él nunca aprenderá a ser un buen maestro y tú continuarás dando pasos de ciego.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención, cuando se voltearon a ver se encontraron con un EraserHead con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué hacen en la cama de Uraraka? Deberían dejarla descansar -les reclamó-. Eri, ven acá.

La niña, obedientemente se dirigió hacia el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras que Emi se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

\- Recovery Girl vendrá a chequearte para ver tu estado, después de eso puedes volver a los dormitorios -explicó a la castaña, quien asintió.

\- Sensei -la voz de la chica era suave, pero decidida-, ¿podríamos habla mañana?

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación. Ms. Joke alzó un pulgar hacia la chica para animarla, Eri la imitó y salió junto a su tutor del lugar.

\- Gracias -murmuró el hombre cuando ya iban en el automóvil de camino a casa.

\- De gracias nada, tienes que invitarme el almuerzo.


	12. ¿La oveja negra?

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **¿La oveja negra?**

Que estuvieran ahí era culpa de Kaminari, eso seguro. De Kaminari y sus ganas de pretender ser un buen cocinero… En realidad, era culpa de él y de Mineta, que lo había provocado lo suficiente como para retarlo a un duelo de cocina que terminó con el grupo del 2-A completo negándoles el acercarse de por vida a la cocina del dormitorio para pretender preparar algo.

Había sido un desastre comparable al del día en que a Kirishima y Mina se les ocurrió sorprender a Bakugō en los dormitorios y éste había terminado por hacer explotar gran parte del pasillo que daba a su habitación. Sin mucho entusiasmo, habían terminado saliendo todos de los dormitorios y pidiendo un permiso especial a Aizawa para salir a comprar artículos de aseo: nadie estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con ese olor a humo y sabiendo que igualmente al día siguiente deberían levantarse a arreglar el desastre: al mal paso, darle prisa.

Sin embargo, lo que se empeñaba en olvidar el grupo de adolescentes era que cada vez que había un problema frente a ellos, algo peor siempre podría ocurrir, así que ahí estaban todos en medio del caos de la ciudad, sin ningún héroe profesional cerca y llenos de bolsas con las cosas con las que pretendían arreglar su vivienda. Sí, todo era culpa de Kaminari y Mineta.

* * *

Deku y Yaoyorozu habían establecido rápidamente un plan de emergencia. La chica había logrado crear un contenedor en donde todos dejaron los implementos de limpieza para incorporarse a la acción, mientras se dividían entre aquellos que intentarían ponerse en contacto con los héroes profesionales, los que buscarían a civiles para ponerlos a resguardo y aquellos que averiguarían qué ocurría y serían la primera línea de defensa.

Todoroki, Deku y Satō salieron corriendo en primera línea. Por supuesto que tras ellos salieron Bakugō y Kirishima, gritándole a Uraraka que dejara de pretender que quería ayudar a los civiles y fuera a luchar junto a ellos. Detrás de los jóvenes salieron Sero y Mina. Rápidamente Iida comenzó a gritar órdenes a los que quedaron y ella sólo atinó a correr en dirección hacia donde vio ir a sus compañeros: ya vería qué haría en el camino.

Lo primero que encontró al dar vuelta a la esquina fueron escombros, tantos que parecía como si un edificio entero hubiese explotado. Frunció el ceño al pensar en la cantidad de civiles que habría heridos, sin embargo, se percató de que todos los que corrían lejos de la explosión se veían en buen estado: en pánico y desconcertados, pero sin ninguna herida física de la que preocuparse.

\- ¿Hay gente atrapada? -Le preguntó a un transeúnte que iba corriendo hacia ella.

\- No vi a nadie herido ni escuché gritos, pero es mejor que alguien vaya a ver -le respondió el hombre rápidamente, para luego seguir corriendo.

\- No te acerques ahí, hay un loco incendiándolo todo -le gritó otro hombre que iba detrás del primero.

Se encogió de hombros, ese era su trabajo y no podía dar pie atrás. Se sobresaltó al oír una nueva explosión a lo lejos y nuevamente intentó fijar la vista para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus compañeros alrededor. Le pareció que a lo lejos se oían los gritos de Bakugō, así que corrió en dirección a esas voces, esquivando unos cuántos escombros, intentando mantenerse alerta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Alzó la vista y se encontró con que en el cielo nocturno se veía un extraño reflejo azul: inevitablemente recordó el ataque al campamento de verano y sintió un nuevo golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Ayuda!

Unos cuantos civiles salieron a interrumpir su camino. Le sorprendió el ver que, nuevamente, no tenían ningún rasguño, tan solo sus rostros de confusión mezclados con la desesperación. Les dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos y les pidió que fueran en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía ella, sabía que metros más allá se encontrarían sus compañeros evacuando a quienes se vieran afectados: Uraraka se había planteado la misión de encontrar civiles en el camino para dirigirlos hacia ese lugar (lo más lejos posible del lugar desde donde se oían las explosiones), al menos mientras se encontrara con sus otros compañeros.

Se encontró con un par de grupos más de civiles que huían del lugar, sin embargo, lo más que encontró fue un ataque de pánico y pies heridos debido a la urgencia de salir corriendo; seguía pareciéndole extraño debido a las características del lugar, era imposible creer que antes de que el edificio hubiese sido destruido de esa forma, nadie hubiese quedado herido de gravedad, las condiciones eran las peores como para encontrarse con más cuerpos muertos que vivos.

\- ¡Muévete! -Un grito que conocía demasiado bien después de oírlo en su dirección tantas veces. Sonrió de medio lado al ver al pelirrojo y al rubio a unos metros de ella, esperándola. Volvió a correr.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación? -Preguntó intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Hablamos con un tipo que parecía ser el conserje -comentó Kirishima caminando detrás de Bakugō, quien había reiniciado la marcha-. Nos dijo que antes de que el edificio colapsara había sonado la alarma de incendio, así que las personas que lo habitaban alcanzaron a salir.

\- ¡DELTA A LAS TRES! -Un nuevo grito de parte de Bakugō y los cuerpos de Kirishima y Uraraka se movieron sin pensarlo, la chica rápidamente tocó al pelirrojo para hacerlo flotar, mientras que éste, antes de la activación se endurecía completamente. El rubio había corrido hacia ellos y había lanzado una explosión que hizo que el trío se moviera rápidamente: una columna de fuego azul llegó al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban antes.

\- ¡ARRIBA!- Un nuevo grito por parte del chico de las explosiones y los tres dirigieron su vista en esa dirección. Bakugō los dirigió hacia un lugar en donde pudiesen ser liberados de la individualidad de Uraraka y estar en altura para buscar a su atacante. Una vez sobre unos escombros unos cinco metros más arriba de donde se encontraban, tomaron posición de batalla, escudriñando a su alrededor.

\- Allá -murmuró la chica, señalando a lo lejos una figura oscura que parecía estar huyendo de ellos.

Se lanzaron a la carrera sin mucha dificultad, ya que la figura que perseguían iba dejando un rastro de llamas azules en el camino.

\- Es como si quisiera que lo encontremos.

\- No se confíen -respondió Kirishima, rogando en silencio para que los profesionales llegaran pronto, en circunstancias normales sabía que podrían hacerle frente a un atacante, pero sin sus trajes estaban en desventaja. Los otros dos asintieron, manteniendo la velocidad y mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Uraraka! -Un grito a su espalda. Podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera: Deku estaba con ellos.

Vio a Todoroki alcanzar a Bakugō, mientras que el peliverde se ponía a su lado en la carrera, no alcanzó a decirle nada cuando vio que el héroe número 1, Endeavor, aparecía para unirse a su carrera.

\- Será mejor que no interrumpan en la pelea, niños -les dijo con voz seria, mientras continuaba corriendo. La castaña tuvo la tentación de detenerse, pero la mirada confiada que Kirishima le dedicó fue suficiente para seguir: en otra ocasión habría desistido de la carrera pensando en que podría seguir ayudando a los civiles, más por temor a ser un estorbo que por otra cosa; ahora sabía que su equipo iba con ella y si faltaba, serían ellos quienes se verían en desventaja, no los iba a dejar.

Endeavor lanzó hacia adelante una columna de fuego lo suficientemente lejos para cortarle el paso al hombre que perseguían, este se detuvo para encarar a su agresor. El resto de los persecutores los alcanzaron rápidamente.

\- Por fin apareciste -la voz profunda del hombre sorprendió a Uraraka, de alguna manera se le hizo familiar.

 _Dabi_. Pensó la chica, reconociendo al joven de las cicatrices, cosa fácil después de haberlo visto por la televisión en otros ataques, incluyendo en el que Endeavor había quedado herido cuando ellos estaban en primer año. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Deku quería acercarse a ella, sin embargo, Kirishima y Bakugō interrumpieron su paso.

 _Regla número 1: Nunca rompas la formación_. Sin ningún gesto de reconocimiento para su amigo, se puso codo a codo con los chicos, iniciando un estado de alerta que había desarrollado perfectamente. Entendiendo la situación, Deku se puso al lado de Kirishima, mientras que Todoroki tomaba lugar al otro lado del grupo.

\- ¿Esto era lo que buscabas? -Soltó Endeavor con furia contenida en su voz. Los chicos detrás de él podían ver perfectamente como los hombros del héroe se tensaban.

\- No precisamente -respondió el villano, dando una breve mirada a los jóvenes detrás de él-. No esperaba tanto público.

\- Destruiste un edificio entero, probablemente mataste a cientos de personas ¿y dices que no esperabas tanto público? -A Todoroki le llamó la atención que el tono de su padre fuera de regaño, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a él o a Natsuo.

\- No mató a nadie -murmuró la única chica del grupo como si fuera una revelación. Solo los hombres a su alrededor alcanzaron a escucharla.

\- Sinceramente, padre, solo esperaba verte a ti -una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en el rostro del hombre y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia ellos. Shōto reaccionó generando una muralla de hielo frente a ellos, sin embargo, pudieron ver a Endeavor saltando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el dueño de las llamas azules.

\- ¡Tōya! -Un grito de parte del héroe número uno y luego lo que parecía ser un mar de fuego, solo separado de ellos por la muralla que a duras penas mantenía el más joven de esa familia.

 _¿Padre?_ Pensó Deku y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, alarmándose por la mirada que éste tenía: el pánico y enojo reflejado en su tez.

 _¿Padre?_ Pensaron Kirishima y Bakugō, intentando moverse para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la muralla de hielo que había sido formada por el chico y que continuaba creciendo, sin embargo, podían ver que la batalla se había movido rápidamente más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

 _Padre_. Pensó Uraraka, dejando rápidamente la formación y acercándose a Todoroki.

\- No -el chico la vio acercarse y dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a salir corriendo detrás de su familia, pero Ochako fue más rápida y saltó sobre él, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas (algo que se le había hecho muy común en los entrenamientos con Ojirō)-. ¡SUÉLTAME!

El grito de furia hizo que los otros tres se movieran para ayudar a la chica, que había comenzado a sentir que su compañero la atacaba con su individualidad de hielo. De a poco sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse, así que antes de que éste pudiese escapar, activó también su individualidad, haciendo que el chico al que abrazaba comenzara a flotar.

\- ¡Déjame ir con ellos! -Volvió a gritarle en el oído. La voz del chico iba cargada de odio hacia ella, sintió que el corazón se le encogía un poco, pero esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo fuera por su bien. Una nueva arremetida de hielo cubrió uno de sus brazos, pero ella afianzó aún más el agarre, aguantando un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡Noquéalo! -Bakugō y Deku venían al ataque, mientras que Kirishima se había unido al abrazo de la chica para detenerlo.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz!- Volvió a gritar el chico, pero el grupo de adolescentes no se movió, hasta que por fin Deku pudo conectar un golpe con el cuello de Todoroki y logró dejarlo inconsciente.

Pudieron ver un nuevo estallido de fuego a muchos metros de distancia, se prepararon para seguir corriendo en esa dirección cuando una nueva figura les interrumpió el paso:

\- Ya llegamos, ustedes preocúpense de él y de Uraraka -Aizawa estaba ahí, cuidando de sus alumnos, como siempre.

\- Cuiden a mi niña -les pidió la voz de una mujer, todos se sorprendieron por ver a Ms. Joke ahí, sin embargo, no dijeron nada y solo comenzaron a caminar, Kirishima cargando a Todoroki, mientras que Bakugō llevaba a una semi-congelada Uraraka.

Todo había sido culpa de Kaminari y de Mineta, pero también de esos secretos malditos y revelaciones inoportunas que aparecían en sus vidas. Caminaron en silencio porque no había nada que pudiesen decirse para reconfortarse por lo ocurrido. Uraraka hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bakugō y comenzó a sollozar quedamente. Iida no supo qué pensar cuando recibió a la llorosa chica en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital, Yaomomo no se atrevió a preguntar a nadie por qué su novio había llegado inconsciente a su lado. Mineta no fue capaz de hacer ningún comentario que aliviara la tensión de los chicos.

Esa noche nadie fue a dormir, se quedaron todos limpiando en silencio la cocina, esperando a que Aizawa llegara con noticias y temiendo la reacción de Todoroki cuando despertara.


	13. Nocturno

**El camino para ser una heroína**

 **Nocturno**

\- Las sombras no se ven muy bien en ti.

Sonrió al sentir esa voz profunda y calmada a su espalda. Pronto una figura muy familiar para ella fue a instalarse a su lado en el tejado, al tiempo que posaba sobre sus hombros una manta para cubrirla del frío. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que la noche no era lo suficientemente oscura, sin embargo, la chica sabía perfectamente que lo que el joven decía era más bien una metáfora de su estado de ánimo.

\- Tampoco te ves muy glamorosa tiritando de frío -agregó, esta vez con un tono de broma-. ¿Cuándo será el día en que recuerdes en subir más abrigada?

\- No tengo necesidad de eso -le respondió-, confío en que siempre vendrás con algo para cubrirme -le respondió con una sonrisa que se hizo más amplia al percatarse de la incomodidad del chico.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, mirando las estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento esa noche. La luna estaba menguando, pero aún así era capaz de iluminar un poco las inmediaciones de los dormitorios, que se veían perfectamente desde el techo del 2-A. Si bien estaba iniciando el verano, las noches aún eran demasiado frescas y corría una brisa helada que podía enfermar fácilmente a cualquiera, sin embargo, eso no era algo que pudiera impedirle a Uraraka Ochako el disfrutar de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; tampoco era algo que fuese a hacer que Tokoyami Fumikage no fuese a disfrutar de una noche relajada en donde el Dark Shadow podía ser manejado sin problemas.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -Fue el chico quien rompió el silencio, mientras que de él salía un pequeño Dark Shadow que se permitía buscar cariño en las manos de la joven a su lado.

\- ¿De mis heridas o de mis sentimientos? -Le preguntó de vuelta, sin tapujos.

\- Ambos.

\- Aún me llama la atención que Bakugō no me haya hecho ninguna quemadura después de tanto entrenar con él, pero que un poco de hielo cubriéndome me haya dejado con ese tipo de quemaduras -respondió la chica, mientras señalaba parte de su brazo-. Al menos Recovery Girl dijo que no serían permanentes, tan solo debo seguir aplicándome una crema para ellas.

\- ¿Y con lo demás? -La chica soltó un suspiro y el Dark Shadow se movió para envolverla por los hombros, como si fuese una forma de darle ánimos.

\- Aún no logro que Todoroki-kun vuelva a hablarme.

\- ¿Crees que está enfadado contigo?

\- No sé si es enfado o vergüenza -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Todoroki-kun no es tan infantil como para no haber pensado en por qué hice lo que hice la noche pasada, pero creo que le apena acercarse a mí debido a esto -señaló nuevamente su brazo herido.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, rememorando lo que había ocurrido durante ese par de días que habían transcurrido desde el ataque al que se habían enfrentado sin buscarlo. Uraraka tan solo había pasado unas horas en la enfermería de la escuela para sanar las heridas provocadas por la rabia que el hijo de Endeavor había descargado sobre ella cuando no le permitió ir detrás de su familia. Mas, después de eso las cosas habían estado densas en los dormitorios: por más que la chica lo había intentado, Todoroki la estaba evitando y ni siquiera Yaomomo había podido intervenir para que las cosas se normalizaran entre ellos.

\- ¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás tan sombría? -Le preguntó, esta vez mirándola directamente.

\- A ti no puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? -Comentó la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

\- A ninguno de nosotros -respondió el Dark Shadow fregando su rostro contra el cabello de la chica.

\- Hay muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Familia, amigos, batallas, daño, decisiones… -comenzó la chica a soltar unas cuantas palabras al azar. El chico con cabeza de ave le dio un asentimiento.

\- Y con eso ¿qué?

\- Pensaba en cómo cambian las relaciones dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes. Intenté ayudar a calmar la ira de un amigo y terminé con semanas de tratamiento contra las quemaduras y con él sin hablarme.

\- Eso es meramente circunstancial, ya verás que se va a arreglar.

\- ¡Claro que se va a arreglar! -Exclamó la chica-. El punto es cuando se toman decisiones más importantes…

\- Creo que sé por dónde vas…

\- ¿Qué llevó al hermano de Todoroki-kun a convertirse en un villano? -Soltó la chica con un poco de exasperación.

\- ¿Curiosa?

\- Sabes que sí, pero también me pregunto si podría pasar eso con alguno de nosotros…

\- Cualquiera puede tomar una mala decisión, incluso en mi caso… soy el más llamado a ese lado -Uraraka negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- Deja de lado ese tema con Dark Shadow, ustedes nunca podrían ser villanos, no tienen ninguna motivación banal para estar aquí -volvió a soltar un suspiro-. Pero después pienso en mí y en mis motivaciones…

\- ¿Te volverías una villana?

\- Hay ciertas circunstancias que podrían cambiar a cualquiera, más aún cuando existen razones totalmente superficiales detrás -comentó la chica.

Por tercera vez el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, ambos meditando sobre las palabras recién dichas por la chica. Un soplo de viento más frío que los anteriores los hizo acercarse un poco más y que la chica le ofreciera con un gesto el compartir la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros. Terminaron abrazados y cubriéndose con ella.

\- El poder corrompe -soltó de pronto el hombre.

\- ¿Y entonces qué haces para evitarlo?

\- No tener tanto poder, supongo.

\- Siendo héroes es inevitable.

\- No si tienes un perfil bajo -la chica la dio una mirada suspicaz.

\- Si no eres conocido, no ganas dinero, Tokoyami-kun.

\- Si no eres conocido, no obtienes poder sobre la sociedad.

\- ¿No es eso de lo que se trata un poco esto? ¿De que nos alaben algo? ¿De obtener regalías por nuestros estatus?

\- Sí -respondió el joven con sinceridad-, pero también hay que jugar con las probabilidades… a más fama, mayor peligro. Piensa en la familia de Todoroki-kun.

\- Será por eso All Might no tiene una esposa ni hijos.

\- ¿Quieres esas cosas?

\- No lo sé… pero sí quiero apoyar a mis padres… y protegerlos.

\- A veces creo que por más que les tema, lo mejor será quedarme en las sombras.

\- ¿Cómo una medida de protección? -Tokoyami se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la castaña.

\- He considerado seguir en las sombras…

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que estás pensando en ser underground? -Obtuvo un asentimiento por parte del chico- ¿en serio?

\- Sí… y por tu línea de pensamiento, quizá debas considerarlo.

\- Si me quedo _en las sombras_ pierdo oportunidades.

\- Y mantienes a tus seres queridos vivos y alejados de este medio -se sorprendió al ver la que la chica lo miraba con comprensión, normalmente ese tipo de conversaciones solían terminar en debates eternos que sólo concluían cuando Dark Shadow comenzaba a reclamar porque quería irse a descansar.

\- ¿Crees que por eso Aizawa sensei adoptó a Eri?

\- Es el que menos tiene qué perder…

\- Todos nosotros podríamos eventualmente perder mucho de seguir en esto, ¿verdad? -el joven asintió.

\- Las relaciones humanas son complejas y más aún cuando se tiene este tipo de trabajo… eso puede afectar a tu familia de maneras inimaginables.

Otra vez el silencio entre ellos. Uraraka dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico soltando un suspiro, meditando sobre el tema tratado. Otra vez se sentía como el día en que tuvo la entrevista con Aizawa; por alguna razón, las circunstancias constantemente la llevaban a cuestionarse el hecho de ser una heroína reconocida como deseaba y contemplar la posibilidad de quedarse tras bambalinas para proteger a los suyos.

\- Creo que me dices todo esto para tener compañía -le soltó de pronto al chico.

\- Culpables -fue la respuesta que Tokoyami y Dark Shadow le dieron.

\- Van a tener que ponerse de acuerdo con Bakugō-kun y Kirishima-kun, ellos también creen que me tienen.

\- ¿No has pensado en que en algún momento a Midoriya-kun e Iida-kun se les pasará el afán protector y verán en ti a una real compañera?

\- No quiero ni pensar en eso… ahí sí que no sabré qué hacer.

\- Sea como sea… siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte -una sonrisa compartida y un agradecimiento camuflado. Ya vería cómo serían las cosas… aunque ser underground al lado de Tokoyami no sonaba nada mal.


End file.
